


Like an arrow through your mind

by LelaMael



Series: Trust verse [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Slash, Battle, Deaf Character, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelaMael/pseuds/LelaMael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody knows why or how but it seems that Bruce Banner and Clint Barton have more in common than the fight against Loki. Their story doesn't even begin there. It begins much earlier and month after the beginning Bruce would do everything just to get an answer to his questions. Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, their story, with drama and fluff told through the eyes of a playboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. Welcome to my first Avengers story here. It is part of my "trust-verse" around Bruce Banner and Clint Barton. I hope you enjoy :) As always for a warning, I am no native speaker. Thanks to [DrWhoLocked](url) who did a great job with beta reading this!

Imagine you stand in the middle of a lively city. Not a modern city like London, New York or Miami; more like Calcutta and more likely in a peripheral area of that city. Around you it’s noisy, life flows and laughter is everywhere. Cars pass. Cyclists weave their way through the crowd of pedestrians. There are women in wrap dresses and red dots on their foreheads; men who busily conduct their daily tasks; small boys running after a football and young girls with long black hair giggling behind their hands. Life is everywhere. There are little shops smelling of beautiful food, even music.

All of that seems to be of no interest to one man, who simply tries to find his way through the crowd. He wears old washed jeans, a dark green shirt and a worn-out backpack. His hair is dark, disheveled and unkempt. Around his eyes is a tired but resolute expression. He seems to know these narrow bustling streets and avoids the oncoming cyclists and walkers.

He bumps into a little girl, laughs and apologises in a soft sounding, flowing, almost singing language. The girl giggles and runs off like nothing happened. For a moment, the man looks after the girl and then continues on his way.

He doesn’t seem to notice the observant gray eyes that follow his every move. Occasionally he feels like something is off, but he can't put his finger on it.

The gray eyes belong to a young man sitting on one of the roofs, on the very edge but not visible to the throng below. He watches the busy crowd in the streets with slightly narrowed eyes and a cocked head. His behavior somewhat resembles a bird.

His view is fixed to the man with the dark green shirt, searching and alert. 

Unlike most of his jobs this one isn't about killing the man he watches. He’s not even sure it is possible. Even if it _was_ possible, he wouldn't try it in the crowded city. The man is way too dangerous.

He straightens up, just a bit, to see where the man is going. Then he takes a few steps backwards, his movements completely silent. He jumps, silently, and lands on the next roof. Up in the air, right at the highest point he wonders why, of all people, it has to be _him_ doing this babysitting job.

Normally they send him when they need someone to die quickly and quietly; or for undercover jobs. The man in green is not one of those jobs. This time he is tasked with protecting him.

A brief smile flits across his face as he jumps to the next roof and stops there to watch his target buy fresh vegetables from a market stall.

He must protect both the man in green and his surroundings; like he can counter a full-scale disaster. He would need more than a few arrows (okay they are really special arrows) to stop this man.

Hopefully it won’t come to that. There are only two weeks left and then his job as babysitter is done. He doesn’t even want to think the word that his handler used for this job, let alone speak it aloud. When he is done he can move on to something more interesting. Hopefully. Because Bruce Banner – the man in green – is far from interesting.

No affairs. No crimes. He doesn't even curse. He watched Banner through the last two weeks, watched him cook, work, read, sleep and meditate; all in a scarily organised rhythm. Nothing special. No stress. Nothing.

He has to confess, he himself would probably have picked a quieter place if he had such a stress problem.

He arches an eyebrow, slides down the wall and jumps the last few inches. Then he blends into the crowd, view fixed always on Banner.

°°°°

Bruce Banner has definitely noticed that someone is following him. Even though he couldn't see the shadow, couldn't put his finger on it. He would never forget the feeling of being hunted or followed. He has been looking over his shoulder way too often.  
Whoever is following him, Banner really hopes he has enough intelligence not to try to fight with him.  
  
°°  
It’s late evening; the sun has already disappeared behind the horizon. Banner prepares a small dinner in his old cabin. The day was very long but nice. He treated a few people, mainly those too poor to afford a doctor, and he got a few groceries, many thanks and a good feeling in return. He has caused much suffering and this is now his chance to do some good, to pay off part of his debt.

Just as he takes the pan from the stove and turns around he sees out of the corner of his eye someone sitting on the window sill. He gently sets the pan on a trivet and slowly turns around to the shadow, his hands slightly raised to show that he is no danger. 

The shadow is a young man with short tousled blond hair and gray eyes. He just sits there, loose and relaxed. He has placed one arm on his knee and watches Banner with a cocked head.

“Your life isn't particularly exciting, Dr. Banner.”

His voice is heavy and tired, a bit rough as if he hasn't spoken in the last few days. For a moment Banner wonders if had seen the man before, but he seems to be completely unknown to him. 

“You have the advantage. You know my name but I don't know yours.” Banner keeps his voice deliberately soft.

The stranger carries a weapon. It's a black delicate bow; a high-tech weapon, but still an unusual one. On his back, Banner can see a quiver full of arrows; nothing that can hurt him. Perhaps they would hurt his human self, but not the other guy. Banner shakes his head to get rid of the thought. The stranger still watches him. Then he rises from the window sill, leans the bow against the wall and smiles. 

“My name is Hawkeye, Clint Barton. Whatever you want. And I'm here to babysit you. Or to Hulk-sit you as Coulson, my handler, said.” Barton smiles a half-smile, shrugging. Banner feels the laughter that comes from his stomach all the way up to his mouth. At this point in time he doesn't know that this meeting is going to change everything. He has no idea that it will not only sound like one of those cheesy, romantic fairy tales, but will be like one of them … well almost.

This evening, when one of SHIELDS babysitters crossed the line and talked to his charge, would change everything.

It's the beginning of something great, a tale that is worth telling. Not about heroic deeds, but about the little things. Doesn’t every story deserve to be told? 

Tonight, neither of them knows all that. Banner and Hawkeye just know that they have a lot of fun. They laugh a lot, eat a lot and talk about everything except the other guy and Hawkeye’s weapon which is still leaning warningly below the window.  
  
Months later, Banner will wonder why Clint broke his cover and talked to him. Why he kept coming back after that first evening. And he will pray to all gods known to him that he gets the chance to ask the archer just that.

 

But that's another part of this story.

 

 

 

 


	2. I stay if Cupid stays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will set the scene to create the conditions for the next chapters. Not much happens but that will change soon. Promise. In this chapter you probably recognize the influence of the comic-series from 2010. Avengers: Earth mightiest heroes. Have fun :)

The thousands of SHIELD agents flowing around the Tower and the city within a few minutes of the Battle make it seem like someone has kicked over a giant anthill.

For Tony that is totally okay.

The Tower is damaged by the fight, but of course not as badly as the city. Nevertheless, even without clearing away the remains of the aliens, Tony has a lot of work to do and he is really okay with others doing the dirty part of that. Tired, he watches as SHIELD agents apply handcuffs to Loki, along with leg chains and some sort of electronic muzzle to avoid any sort of verbal communication, magic or anything else the god might come up with.

Thor speaks softly with Director Fury, who looks beaten. Probably about the tesseract. Natasha had grabbed the cube with thick gloves and trembling fingers and put it in a special case, then given that directly to Thor to ensure no unauthorized person had access to it ever again. Tony doesn't believe that Fury actually has the guts – or the stupidity – to argue with Thor about where the tesseract belongs. It’s done enough damage to the earth in Tony’s opinion and he only hopes that Thor and Fury feel the same way. Or at least, Thor feels the same way.

Tony leans back against the bar which Barton is sitting on while quietly talking to Natasha. Banner looks a bit uncomfortable standing nearby and Tony has just decided to talk to him when he seesNatasha walk over to Fury. Banner uses the opportunity to stand next to Clint at the bar. Tony watches Banner take ice from the ice crusher and put it in a small plastic bag that he pulls from somewhere. He puts the ice pack on Clint's left knee. Barton flinches slightly but doesn't turn it down.

Tony thinks they are acting strangely with each other. Banner seems to have no shyness and no suspicion of the archer. So far his attitude towards the rest of SHIELD has been more cautious. It's almost like Barton and Banner knew each other before the fight, but Banner would have mentioned that to Tony on the Helicarrier. Wouldn't he? They must have met for the first time when Banner showed up for the fight, the battle already begun. Tony has serious doubts they had time to get to know each other since then.

Inconspicuously, Tony moves closer to them to listen to their quiet conversation. What he hears only makes the whole thing even more puzzling.

“You should have that looked at.”

Banner sounds seriously worried but Clint just waves it off.

“I've survived worse. Some ice and a bandage and it'll be just fine.”

Banner snorts and shakes his head. As he continues to speak he no longer looks at Barton, but watches what’s happening in the middle of the room where guards position themselves around Loki to escort him to the transport. Tony is only slightly interested in that – it’s not even half as interesting as the brief conversation between these two.

“Why did you blow your cover? Why did you keep coming back?”

Barton remains silent. At least Tony thinks he does, because the archer has turned his face away from him to look at Banner, so he isn't completely sure. Banner doesn’t move a muscle and is still not looking at the archer. The longer they stay quiet, the more Tony shifts his attention to his surroundings.

Natasha is next to Fury and watching the removal of Loki with a blank face. She has always been scary to Tony and it's a mystery to him what Barton sees in her, or she in him. She was really pissed about Loki getting the archer in such difficulties - pissed is an understatement - and a pissed assassin is never a good thing. Natasha seems to notice Tony is watching her and she arches an elegant eyebrow. Tony shakes his head and lowers his gaze back to his scotch, which is possibly the only reason he hears Clint's quiet reply.

“I was curious. And bored.”

Barton almost sounds defensive or embarrassed. Tony suppresses the urge to get closer to them as Fury interrupts any further conversation.

“Agent Barton. We are ready to return to the Helicarrier, if you want to come with us. The debriefing will take place at 0800 tomorrow morning. And your tests will start then as well.”

Something in Fury's voice is hard and unyielding and Tony doesn't like it. He turns around to face the dark man.

“We just _saved_ the _world_. So just back the fuck off!”

He knows he sounds angry but he _is_ angry and has no intention of changing his tone of voice. Fury snorts softly but nods, understanding the futility of arguing with _Iron Man_.

“Tomorrow morning, 0800. Someone will pick you all up,” he says then leaves, following the group of agents around Loki.

It feels like everyone literally breathes easier the moment Fury leaves the room. Even Tony can't resist the feeling.

“That was a stressful day,” he mutters, raising his glass in a toast to Thor and Steve. Banner, next to him, laughs quietly.

“If that was a stressful day then I don't wanna see your definition of a damn hell of a day.”

Laughter follows Banner’s comment and Tony has an idea - a good idea - and he promises himself he will put it into action in the morning; or maybe after the debriefing. For now other things are more important.

Part of Tony shakes his head at himself as he invites the others to stay at the tower Tower for the night. There is more than enough space for all of them - all of the _Avengers_. He really has to get used to that name. He likes it. It's no surprise when all of them agree and disappear for a long shower and then fall over in the guest rooms to sleep like the dead.

While Tony holds Pepper firmly in his arms, listening to her quietly sobbing over and over again, he wonders about Barton and Banner and their little chat. It seems they did know each other before the whole Loki thing. If Tony weren't curious, he might not even think about it twice.

Unfortunately, Tony is as curious as a cat.

°°

The cleanup in the city and the renovation of the Tower are in full swing. With the steady bustle of helpers in the city it still looks like an anthill. It's amazing how far they have come in the few days since the battle. Already the roads are stable and most of the alien bodies have been cleared away.

Tony looks thoughtfully at the hologram of the remodeling plans for the Tower. He reaches in with one hand to move the individual levels. Something doesn't fit. Something is still missing. He and Pepper have been talking about the reconstruction of the laboratory. They’ve planned a bigger one and moved it up to the same floor as Tony's workshop.

Actually, there are two laboratories; one for Tony and one for Bruce. Well, Tony would like it to be for Bruce. The few times he spoke with the physicist he tried to talk him into staying, but Bruce vehemently denied it every time. Muttering something about “I broke Harlem the last time I was in New York” and that it would be way too dangerous. There are too many opportunities for 'the other guy' to cause damage.Tony hopes he can still talk him into staying after all. He suggested it in the debriefing and also said that he would like to remodel the Tower into some kind of headquarters for the Avengers. A place where all members of the Avengers Initiative could live, get to know each other, have a common starting point and a place to go back to. To his surprise, Fury was positive about the idea.

So far only Steve said yes. The soldier was a bit skeptical about it but eventually he agreed.

“It's not like I have another option. I don't have anyone anymore.”

His words sounded very sad and Tony pities him. Natasha was less excited about it.

“I'm no fighter, I’m a spy.”

Tony is absolutely sure, though, that she will come if Barton comes. Barton himself stayed quiet and hadn't even looked at Tony. Tony guessed that he still has to do those fucking _tests_ to see if Loki’s hold over him is really gone for good. The archer probably has enough things that he needs to set straight and think about. Barton looked so damn tired and hurt in all possible ways. So Tony didn’t push him to answer.

“Hey. Did you tear the Tower apart? Again?”

Tony startles and turns towards the entrance where Bruce is leaning casually in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. He’s lowered his head slightly and is looking up at Tony from below. 

“Yeah. Sort of. I need to remodel the space so it fits your needs. _All_ your needs, for all of you.”

Bruce laughs, detaches from the door frame and walks slowly over to Tony. His gaze is fixed on the hologram, slightly interested, which is enough for Tony. He also turns back to the hologram and enthusiastically takes the individual floors apart, spreading them around the body of the building.

“I was thinking of giving everyone his or her own suite. Or floor. Haven't decided yet. Or two suites per floor, except my own. I'll stay in the penthouse. I don't care how you divide the individual suites among you, as long as you arrange it without dismantling the Tower. The floor between your floors and mine will be the common living area, including a kitchen and everything.” 

He sweeps the floor holograms back into the building with one move and instead separates another high altitude floor.

“Here would be the labs, together with my workshop. That, of course, will have direct access to the outside so I can test all new developments of the suit live without having to run through half of the tower first.”

Bruce listens silently but attentively, a good sign to Tony. He pushes the entire Tower hologram aside and pulls up the foundation.

“The training area will be down here in the garage, over several levels and adapted to individual needs. And also down here will be an area where you ...” Tony casts a quick glance at Bruce, shrugging and smiling.

“Do you think that will stop him? Seriously?”

Bruce doesn't seem to believe it, but he doesn't object either. Tony shrugs.

“After all, we are there to stop you.”

He sounds sure, even if he doesn't feel that way. He isn't afraid of the Hulk but who knows what the other guy will do with him if he is really really angry? Tony _wants_ this - the Avengers and all of them in the Tower. Somehow, he has found something like equals within the Avengers, even though he barely knows them. He looks forward to working with Bruce and what their two brilliant minds can come up with. Tony doesn't want to imagine, exactly, but rather experience it. As soon as possible.

“Is there any way to talk you into staying?” Tony asks directly, leaning against the desk to look at Bruce. The physicist kneads his hands a moment, his gaze wandering almost wistfully about the hologram and then back to Tony.

“No, not really ...” he starts, but JARVIS interrupts him. “Sir. Agent Barton has entered the Tower. In accordance with your instructions I have given him access and he is on his way to you.”

Tony looks up in surprise and then back to Bruce, who has a small smile on his face for a moment. He really looks pleased. Maybe that's the way to make him stay. Tony hasn't forgotten about the mysterious chat between the two directly after the fight. Bruce never mentioned Barton after that.

“Is there something I should know? Maybe I should make one out of two of the suites?”

Tony simply can't resist the direct path, of course. After all he is _Tony fucking Stark._ Bruce blushes slightly, to Tony’s amusement, but still he shakes his head. Tony hasn't any more time to force the issue before the elevator opens and Barton enters the room. 

He is wearing his usual black clothes, but no quiver and definitely no bow. He also doesn't look particularly thrilled to be here, nor as tired as he looked at the debriefing, though there are still dark circles under his eyes.

“Stark, Banner,” he greets them and comes closer to the desk.

“Barton, what brings you into my little castle? Stiff north wind or longing?”

Tony can't hide a certain amount of bitchiness. He appreciated Clint's biting humor in the battle, it matched his own. Barton snorts softly.

“Director Fury sent me 'cause he likes your idea of the “super family” … and yeah so here I am.”

It almost sounds contemptuous, if there weren't a tiny undertone. Tony arches his eyebrows and takes a deep breath. Apparently, Barton has passed the tests and Loki’s influence is gone for good. Tony is not sure he really wants to know what those tests might have been.

“If you had been in five minutes earlier, then ...” Barton’s laughs and shakes his head. “Then I would have stumbled in and interrupted a wild kissing session,” he taunts and gets a smile from Bruce.

“No way, I would never kiss a crazy green rage physicist,” Tony mutters before he starts to explain everything again, exactly as he had for Bruce just a few minutes ago. His gaze shifts between Barton and Bruce, so he notices the smallest change.

The two exchange occasional glances and something about these gazes is different, not like Tony would expect. They are amused by his comments; Barton even asks a few things, like about a shooting range and the different suites; and so does Bruce for the first time, earnestly. It’s like they want to explore whether the other one will stay before they decide for themselves. In the midst of his explanation Tony promises himself again to keep a close eye on them. Something's not right.

At the end of his explanation Tony looks openly from one to the other. He doesn't necessarily expect Barton to be enthusiastic but he does expect _some_ kind of response.Barton just stares at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Tony sighs and hangs his head before he turns back to Bruce.

“So … are you in?”

The answer he gets isn't exactly what he expected and it makes him stand there and blink, for a moment speechless.

“I stay if Cupid stays.”

Banner sounds sure about it, his gaze fixed on Barton. The archer looks up from the hologram at Bruce, his gaze questioning. Tony can't figure out what that is about. Barton simply rolls his eyes.

“Good. I'm in. You have no idea what you’re getting yourself, and us, into,” Barton says, shaking his head.

Tony grins broadly. Now he has a real chance to discover their secret and plenty of time to do so.

Barton and Bruce get into a discussion of the various floors and seem to forget about Tony. Tony already has ideas of how to convince Natasha and Thor as well to stay with this crazy family. Sort of family … future family. Whatever. He briefly wonders about the phrase Barton had used … Super family. That was it. He has the vague feeling that Natasha will be the next to step in and Thor will just be a formality thing.

Avengers …

Tony knows what the new Tower will be called.

 °°

_Clint and Bruce are standing next to each other on the terrace of the common area in the Tower and watching the city lights. Tony has already said good night and left with Pepper for the penthouse. Since then, no one has really said anything. Now Clint clears his throat, looks at Bruce briefly and then returns his gaze back to the city._

“ _Cupid?” he asks, slightly incredulous and maybe a little offended. Bruce just laughs and shakes his head._

“ _Not my idea … not really. The other guy called you that. It was simply there … somehow.”_

_Nothing more is said and Banner leaves Barton alone. Clint looks after him for a moment, shaking his head, laughing._

“ _Cupid,” he tries again, like he’s tasting the word on his tongue and hearing how it sounds in the stillness of the night._

_He has to admit that he likes it._


	3. Dancing in circles

The Battle of New York was three months ago and the city is almost back to normal - the clean-up is almost complete and most of the maintenance work is done. Only in a few parts of the city is there still work to do. The maintenance work at the Tower is at least done on the outside. The lettering on the roof is still in progress and the training area underground is not ready yet. Tony is sure that will be done soon.

For the last few days he has been in his workshop, designing a cleverly worked security system to seal off the individual floors for the worst case scenario. The worst case being that Bruce can’t get the other guy back under control.

This system has to do more than just seal the floors. It needs to override all of Bruce’s authorisation codes, cage him, and inform all team members as well. Tony isn't quite sure how to prevent the other guy from simply jumping through the wall, if that is even possible. Who knows if Hulk can just jump through a reinforced concrete wall? Maybe he should ask Bruce. Tired, he closes his eyes, leans back and then looks over at the clock. It's half past ten in the morning. He has actually spent the whole night in here. Again.

He dimly remembers Bruce being here some time ago. Maybe he said something about breakfast or food in general. Tony isn't sure; he is just way too tired to think about it now.

“Jarvis secure the data and … clean up.”

Tony looks around the workshop, which indeed looks like Hulk has raged out in here. If Pepper sees this she'll probably freak out, but even that is no reason for him to clean it up himself. He leaves the workshop, yawning, and wonders if there will be something to eat in the living area or at least someone who will make him breakfast. Or someone he can snitch something from. While in the lift Tony considers how long it might be before Thor is back on earth. Since the battle he hasn’t been around and there is no real reason for him to come back this soon. He probably has enough to do with the conviction and punishment of Loki.

The others have settled in relatively well. Steve is still discovering the new world and has an incredible number of questions. Tony is glad that Natasha accompanies Steve on his wanderings through the shops and streets of New York.

Clint, on the other hand, is only in the Tower intermittently.Although he agreed to live in the Tower, he can't escape SHIELD completely. Fury sends him on highly secret missions, training sessions and who the hell knows what else. Clint returned yesterday, a little paler than before and a little quieter. It's not like Clint generally talks much, except when you put him on a COMand send him into a battle. Tony has rarely heard anyone talk so much during a fight, even he doesn't talk that much. He has to admit that Clint’s talking through a fight is amusing.

Clint is their eyes during battle, so his chatter is constant. Outside the training and missions – they only had two serious missions after New York – Clint is a very quiet, very private man.

So far Tony hasn't found any further evidence for his theory about Bruce and Clint. Either he’s imagined it, or the two are really good at hiding. Tony had thought about including Jarvis and looking for video evidence, but something prevents him; possibly he is still a bit concerned about antagonising Clint. Natasha is one thing, but Clint? Tony doesn't even want to imagine how many different ways the archer knows to kill someone without using more than his bare hands. Tony also has to admit that he likes this puzzle. It gets his mind doing something other than focus on safety systems and training plans. 

The lift stops and Tony enters the common area. There are big windows, a wide bright couch, a second smaller couch and an armchair. Opposite the couches hangs a large flat screen TV. There is also a large dining table with ten chairs. Across the room the kitchen area is open and equipped with all necessary and unnecessary equipment, including a small breakfast bar. Steve is sitting at the bar next to Clint and enjoying a late breakfast - or perhaps an early lunch.

“Hey guys, have you seen Bruce? He said something about food … I think. Maybe?”

Tony makes a questioning gesture, but only gets a shaking head from Clint and an incredulous look from Steve before he draws his plate closer so Tony doesn't try to steal his food. Tony tries to look contrite, but is unsuccessful if Steve's gaze is anything to go by.

“Maybe he’s in the lab? Or the workshop, he was there half an hour ago.”

Steve leans back and sips his coffee. Clint only arches an eyebrow, stirs his tea and snorts softly. 

“That's where I came from,” Tony muttered. He has just poured himself a cup of coffee when a tremor runs through the Tower.

“What...?” Tony tries to say, as a new trembling goes through the building, but stronger this time. Steve curses softly as he knocks his coffee mug over.   
  
“Jarvis? What’s this? Where’s it coming from?”

New tremors accompany each of Tony's words and give him a bad feeling. There are only two reasons for such a thing, neither to his liking. Although he really would prefer have the first over the second. The first being an earthquake, the second being big, green and very angry. An earthquake would be way better. Maybe. 

“Mr Banner's alter ego is testing the workout area.” Is Tony mistaken or does Jarvis actually sound amused, and worried?

“Damn. Jarvis, seal the floor. Bring my suit down … and …. Damn!”

The rest of his words remain stuck in his throat. The training area in the basement isn't finished yet; it doesn't really exist at all, at the moment they are using one floor in the middle of the Tower. There are only bullet-proof glass and reinforced concrete walls. Wasn’t he thinking about that just a few minutes ago? Damn it.

“We have to get ...” Tony begins, but Steve is already on his way to the elevator, and Clint … Clint has vanished. Tony sometimes wonders if the archer really has no superhuman power. It's incredible how fast he adjusts to new situations and crises.

The shaking doesn't stop but it's changing, growing stronger. The closer the lift comes to the training floor the clearer they can hear the roar from the other guy.

“Jarvis is the floor sealed?”

Tony nervously plays with his wristbands while staring at the elevator display, as if doing so might make it move more quickly. 

“No, Sir. Agent Barton entered the area immediately after you gave the order. And Sir, you should hurry. Agent Barton is unarmed.”

Something must be wrong with Tony's hearing, because he gets the impression that Jarvis now sounds seriously worried.

“How the hell did he get there that fast?” Tony snarls. It’s no surprise that Jarvis has an answer for that.

“The vents, Sir. Agent Barton uses them often to move around the building.”

Tony arches an eyebrow and shakes his head in disbelief.

“Vents!? I don't believe it.”

He pushes the thought to the back of his mind when the elevator stops and opens. He and Steve sprint down the corridor to the shooting range, skidding to a stop in front of the hall. They can see Hulk through the thick armoured glass that separates the area from the corridor. Hulk again roars loudly and launches himself against the wall. Tony hadn’t thought the wall would hold against Hulk, but so far it has. Maybe Hulk just doesn't want to get out, but has chosen to try and get Clint, who is sitting high on the wall on a ledge and is talking to Hulk.   
  
Tony, with a savage curse on his lips, turns to get his suit but Steve grabs his arm. “Look,” he whispers, very quietly and seemingly stunned.

Tony does. 

What he sees makes his blood run cold. Barton, Clint, Hawkeye or whatever you want to call him, is sitting on his ledge, letting his legs dangle and he’s laughing. _Laughing_.

Tony can't hear it but he can _see_ it. Every fibre of Clint's face lights up, he looks happy, relaxed and … Tony has never seen him like that before. Actually Tony can't even remember if he has ever seen Clint laughing this openly. 

Hulk is standing under the ledge and looking up at Clint. His shoulders rise and fall in heavy breaths but he doesn't attack.

“He is totally out of his mind, isn't he?” Tony asks, shaking his head in disbelief. “He's gone completely crazy.”

Steve is silent next to him, perhaps stunned after all.

“What … what is he doing now?! Jarvis! Connect us with them.” Tony's voice trembles as he sees what Clint is doing. The archer slides down from his ledge, landing softly on his feet right next to the big guy. Tony closes his eyes for a brief moment, deciding he won't call Clint “Hawkeye” any longer. He will stick to “totally fucking crazy”, because the archer apparently is. Totally. Tony hears Hulk roar and opens his eyes again …

… and for a second it feels like his eyes will fall out of his head. Clint Barton spins around with his arms outstretched. Hulk watches him for a moment with his head cocked and looks questioning. Then he tries to copy the action, stretching his arms to the sides and doing a clumsy imitation of Clint's elegant spinning. It looks a little awkward but the more Hulk tries, the better he gets. Finally he stops.

“Sir. Agent Barton asked me to tell you that you shouldn't try “for heaven's sake _”_ to enter the room. He has everything under control.”

Jarvis speaks at the exact moment in which Tony has turned to the entrance and he stops, rolling his eyes.

“Shouldn't we still intervene?” Steve sounds seriously concerned.

“What's going on here? Jarvis notified me of an emergency.” Natasha is next to Tony at once and startles both of them. She doesn't even look at them, gaze fixed on the scene in the range.

“Shouldn't we intervene?” Steve asks again. Natasha only shakes her head. She is indeed smiling softly.   
  
“If Clint is laughing like that … he has everything under control.”

The redhead leans against the bulletproof glass and looks with an expressionless face again, first at Tony then back to Clint and Hulk.

Clint is right in front of Hulk, who is still growling softly. Tony has the feeling that he is ready to attack at any moment and everything in him wants to get in there and get the fucking stupid crazy archer out of range.

Suddenly Hulk is reaching for Clint and Tony feels like the world has stopped turning. He beats against the glass with both hands, but neither Clint nor Hulk pays him any attention.

“It's okay Tony,” Natasha's voice sounds like polished steel and Tony takes a step back from the glass. She still scares him.

Hulk gently closes his hand around Clint, picks him up and puts him on his shoulder. Clint takes a moment to find a secure position, and then he pats Hulk’s shoulder, describing a circle movement with his finger. The big guy stretches out both arms, hesitantly beginning to turn around in circles.   
  
He starts slowly, but then gets faster and faster. Clint is squealing with delight, a sound that Tony simply can't associate with the cool archer. Amazed, Tony looks at Steve, catching his eye, and then turns to Natasha. For the umpteenth time that day Tony believes he is either dreaming or has lost his mind. Natasha is smiling very gently, almost tenderly.   
  
They can still hear Clint’s rollicking laughter under Hulk’s own thunderous sound. Hulk falls back on his butt and Clint lightly jumps from his shoulder. He sits down in front of Hulk and watches him, very relaxed, turning back into Bruce.

“You're crazy, aren't you?”

That's the first thing Bruce asks the archer when he is able to talk again. To everyone’s amazement Clint only shakes his head, gets up, walks over to the ledge he had sat on and pulls down a towel. He hands it to Bruce and then helps him up. As soon as Bruce is on his feet again, Clint pulls him closer and says something, but it's so quiet that Tony can't get it. Clint holds on to Bruce’s hand a moment too long. He doesn't smile but Tony would bet his entire fortune that his eyes sparkle.

Bruce quickly wraps the towel around his waist, his gaze following Clint, astounded.

Clint walks to Tony and the others, greeting Natasha with a nod and a half smile and patting Tony on the shoulder. Then he is gone. Tony is way too stunned to say or do anything to stop him.

“Hey. Uh …” Bruce has left the training area as well and stops next to them. “I'm sorry. Somehow … So ...” Bruce looks apologetic and very ashamed.” Tony waves at him. “Well we know how to distract Hulk now and you didn't tear the tower apart.”

“Yes. This is probably due to Clint. When he was there … It was like. Hulk was just calmer.” Apparently, Bruce can't explain it. Maybe he doesn't know, exactly. Tony laughs incredulously.

“Hulk could have torn him apart easily.”

Bruce shakes his head. “No. No. I don't think so. He … Clint … he knows Hulk. Better than you. I mean ...” Natasha steps in before Bruce stutters more about it. “What did Clint say to you? When he got you back to your feet?”

Bruce turns his attention to Natasha, fiddles with the towel he has wrapped around his hips. “Trust can only be earned if one is willing to give it. I trust Hulk and one day he will trust me. So … yes, call me crazy. Call me anything you want. I'm every single thing you are calling me.”

There’s something about Bruce’s tone that suggests there was something else that Clint said, but neither Tony, Natasha nor Steve push it any further.

 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  _Later that evening Natasha is leaning in the doorway to Clint's bedroom. She looks at him for a moment, smiling._

 “ _When will you tell them?”_

_Clint looks up from the bag he is unpacking from his last mission, sorting through the bloody, tattered clothing to decide what to get rid of. He shows no indication that he knows what Natasha is talking about._   
  
_“Please, Clint. How long have we known each other?”_

_She knows how to make him talk, usually. This time is different. Clint just shrugs and sniffs his gloves, which he has found in his bag. They are silent for a moment, and then Clint turns around to face Tasha._  
  
“Far too long, I guess,” he whispers with a sloping half-smile. Tasha nods. 

“ _It was a good idea to send you to Calcutta. It was good for you. I haven’t seen you laugh like this since ...”_

_Clint cuts her off with a wave of his hand, and a hard glare warning her to remain silent.  
“When I'm ready, Tasha, okay? And please … no more teasing, no more hints.” _

_Tasha smiles briefly, her whole expression brightens and she nods. Clint turns back to his bag and doesn't see her knowing look._

_Tasha would bet all her skills as an assassin that she has just heard the greatest confession in all those years by his side._

_Perhaps there is a happy ending even for people like Clint and her._


	4. About movies, scars and decisions

It’s been four months since the battle and the work on the Tower is completed, and Tony is satisfied. Tony’s had a quiet day. He has successfully avoided two meetings, and Fury, and has managed to convince Pepper to spend the evening with him and the others in the Tower. They want to get Steve caught up onmovies. Tony has no idea what movie Steve chose but he really hopes that it's not a love story again. He has really seen enough of those lately. Plus Pepper has a penchant for those movies - something he can't really understand. Right now he is on his way to invite Bruce to the movie evening as well and whilst he is on this floor he can ask the archer too.

That is, if Clint is even here. Tony knows that Fury contacted the archer in the morning, right after he tried to get hold of Tony. Tony didn't ask why. He knocks on Bruce's door, listening to the noises from inside the room and knocks again.

“Yes?” Bruce sounds relaxed.

As Tony enters the apartment he stands in the middle of Bruce’s living room. Huge windows let the light of the setting sun flood into the room so the bright furniture almost seems to glow. Tony likes the atmosphere around Bruce; it feels tragically sad and yet deeply at peace. Someone who has seen it all; heard and felt almost everything, and someone who always keeps his cool.

There is nothing as fatal as Bruce getting out of control, although Tony isn't overly concerned about it anymore. In recent fights and ugly situations, Clint was always there to calm the big guy down and it seems that Hulk has a certain respect for Captain America as well.

In most cases, Hulk listens to what Steve says. In those cases he doesn't, a brief chat between two totally different friends is all that's needed. It's an odd sight when Clint – compared to Hulk just too small and almost fragile – stands in front of the large green guy and talks to him in a forceful and very quiet way, telling him what is needed and what has to be done.

Hulk always looks really remorseful.

Bruce himself has better control over Hulk now. Even when things get hectic the physicist is no longer terrified to transform.

All in all, their weird little residential community is working very well.

Tony has already learned more things about his colleagues than he ever wanted to know. He knows that Thor can polish off unbelievable amounts of food. He also knows that Natasha always sleeps with weapons under her pillow and it’s better to wake her up from a distance or by radio; and Steve is looking for his left shoe basically every morning.

Tony also knows that Bruce drinks his coffee black and extremely strong and Clint hates nothing more than that. Clint has withdrawn to the vent system of the Tower more than once. Tony never really thought about it, but since the system runs through the entire Tower, Clint is able to move from one point to another more quickly than he might in the lift - although sometimes he’s taking his life into his hands when he does so.

“You want to stand around there and stare at me?”

Bruce pulls him roughly out of his thoughts and Tony shakes his head.

“No. We want to watch movies. Steve has chosen.”

The last sentence sounds a little like Tony is afraid of that choice. Not really afraid, as in a battle, but just as someone would be before a dentist appointment. Bruce nods.

“Okay. Good idea. Maybe ...” His voice trails off and he looks down at what he has in his hands. Tony steps forward to get a better look at Bruce, who kneels in front of the low coffee table. He’s holding one of Clint’s arrowheads.

Immediately Tony is more attentive. He walks around the chair that stands between him and Bruce and sits down.

“What are you doing?”

Tony leans forward slightly, looking at the various ampoules and items that are scattered on the table. There are five other arrowheads next to the ampoules; all are filled with liquid and have a needle-point at the tip.

“Clint and I have talked about what we’ll do if I can't get the Hulk under control, and he and Steve fail too.” Bruce looks almost awkward and turns the arrowhead he is holding in his hands. Tony nods. He has talked with Bruce about this several times but they never came to any real conclusions. Bruce hadn't been sure how Hulk would react if someone tried to stun him in any way. Apparently, Clint and the physicist found a solution. Tony is a bit jealous about that. After all, he is the in-house genius and new technical achievements are usually made by him. He pushes the feeling aside. There is no need to be jealous. 

“We have developed something on the basis of some of our ideas and a narcotic Clint already used. Clint asked me to modify his arrows with it. So far ...” 

Bruce gives the unfinished arrowhead to Tony, who inspects it. If he understands the mechanism correctly from what he can see, the injection triggers as soon as the needle punctures the skin (or something else). The needle is stable and quite large but probably not big enough to really hurt the Hulk. Tony can't imagine that the needle could get through skin which is impervious to bullets. Maybe they can figure out another way. 

“How long does the serum need until it kicks in? And – no offense – does the needle get through Hulk’s skin?”

In his mind, Tony has already calculated the required force with which the arrow has to hit, the time the device needs to inject the serum and the time Hulk will need to remove it.

“In about 3 seconds. It won't pierce the skin; it has a trigger to set the serum free near Hulk. We hope that's enough. We couldn't find anything that would go through Hulk’s skin. We aren't certain how much serum it will take to affect Hulk, but he shouldn’t need the whole amount. Perhaps it's enough to calm him down, if not knock him out. It's supposed to be used only in case of emergency.” Bruce pushes the glasses he uses when he works on small things up on his nose. Tony nods again, thoughtfully.

“Have you thought about actually trying it?”

He knows the question is probably inappropriate. To his surprise, Bruce nods.

“We've already tested it once. Hulk was pretty angry about it. It took a good two hours until he let me out again. The release of the serum was good but the concentration wasn't high enough. Clint refused to use a higher concentration. He is afraid of killing the other guy and me as well.”

Tony can understand that.He looks at the arrowhead closely. The small glass ampoule which is enclosed there looks incredibly fragile. Many of Clint's special arrows appear to be fragile but they aren't. He gives the arrowhead back to Bruce and leans back in the chair, watching as Bruce uses the last ampoule and places all arrowheads in a small box with soft black lining.

“Do you know where Clint is?”

The question comes so unexpectedly that Tony has to make serious effort to rein in his astonishment. He isn't really surprised that Clint isn't in the Tower, but by the fact that Bruce's voice sounds worried; a little shaking. He shakes his head. “No. All I know is that Fury contacted him this morning. Since that I've not seen him. He hasn't checked out, didn't said good bye.”

Of course Tony doesn't demand that from any of his crazy family – he briefly falters at the word in his thoughts and then shakes his head. Family? Are they family yet?

Bruce sighs and stands up, puts the suitcase with the arrowheads on the dresser under the flat screen TV. He stares at it, a moment too long in Tony’s opinion, before he turns to face Tony again and smiles.

“Well then … let's go and see what movie Steve chose this time.”

Tony laughs. The last time they had spent nearly four hours with “A Beautiful Mind” and “Eragon”, an experience neither of them want to repeat. Maybe they'll get lucky this time and Steve’s choice will lean more toward an action movie.

Two hours later they all sit together in the common living area on the chairs and couches. Pepper next to Tony, her legs comfortably over his and nestled against his shoulder. Steve is sitting on the small couch and stares spellbound at the screen, where James Bond just ordered a martini. Again. Natasha has made herself comfortable in a chair, as has Thor.

Bruce is sitting in the middle of the large couch under the window. It’s a bit strange seeing him sit there alone. Usually Clint sits there too, if he is in the Tower, which he is more often the last three weeks. Clint doesn't sit on the couch directly - that would be too easy - most of the time he sits on the backrest with his back against the window behind him. It always looks like he is only half attentive. Tony knows that this impression is wrong with both Natasha and Clint.

Always.

Clint is still not back from whatever he is doing for Fury. Tony spoke with Natasha briefly, but even she doesn't know where Clint may have been sent to. Tony spoke to Fury as well and received a biting comment about his evasion that morning but no answer to where the archer is.

So he has no choice but to wait and watch. The focus of his attention is on Bruce, of course, only watching the movie from the corner of his eye. Bruce isn't concentrating on the movie at all. He looks at his watch a dozen times and at a small black object which he has in his pocket. It's not one of the phones Tony had given him, that's for sure. It's too tiny. 

They have just made it to the part where James Bond rescues his Bond Girl at the last moment from certain death, and now only the usual post-rescue flirtatious chatter awaits them, when Bruce gets up and walks over to the kitchen area.

“Anyone else want another beer?” He asks. Steve nods absently. He looks like he's in another world. Pepper nods too. Tony shakes his head and gently disengages from Pepper. “I need something stronger. Let's see if we still have olives.” He winks at Natasha, who rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Steve hums. Apparently he didn't understand the reference. Wherever Steve is it's surely not the movie.

Tony chuckles and follows Bruce, who has already taken three bottles of beer from the fridge and is now about to open them. Tony hesitates, wondering if it’s right to intrude, and then asks himself when he became concerned about such things.“He'll come back safe and sound, Bruce. Clint is like a cat. Always lands on his feet.” He quips so his own concern isn't too clear. Bruce sighs, leans on the bar and takes another deep breath. When he turns around a light green sheen is visible on his cheeks and his brown eyes actually have a stab too much green. Tony doesn't retreat but returns the glance, not in a bad or provocative way, he just looks at Bruce until Bruce breathes deeply in and out and the green disappears.

“He has no super powers that protect him. No suit, no serum and no Hulk this time. What if he doesn't come back?”

Bruce is only saying what all of them have been thinking for some time. Clint is a human. He goes into fights as a human, without backup or a safety net.No suit, no super powers. Nothing.

That is something that gives Tony a headache frequently. He doesn't really know what to say, but the small device in Bruce’s pocket saves him an answer as it hums energetically.Only a fraction of a second later Jarvis reports on Tony's phone.

“Sir, Agent Barton has entered the Tower. He asked me to tell you and Mr Banner, and asked for you to come down to medical.”

Something is clearly wrong with Tony's hearing. Again and again he has the impression that Jarvis sounds worried, amused or otherwise human when it comes to the Avengers. It seems like the AI has developed a certain fondness for Tony's team. The others have turned to the next film. This time Tasha chose, and if Tony recalls correctly she picked Spykids - a choice that doesn't really suit her. Maybe she just wanted something to laugh about.

“We're taking a break, having a man-to-man.” With these words Tony pulls Bruce with him to the lift and waves briefly to the others. Tasha immediately gets tense and Tony can read in her eyes that she knows something is wrong. He shakes his head at her, hoping that she will stay put and, with furrowed brow, she does actually sink back into her chair.

The ride in the lift is silent. Bruce stares unblinking at the display of the lift and again there is a slight green sheen on his skin. When it comes to Clint, he apparently doesn’t have the control he has with everything else. Another hint on Tony's list. Maybe he should take notes or he’ll forget half of the evidence he’s collected.

The medical area is in semi-darkness as they enter it. It’s on the floor where the old training area was and thus four floors below the common area. On the left side of the corridor is Clint's shooting range for short distances to train under environmental conditions.On the right side is the medical area, equipped with everything you need to treat mild to serious injuries.

They have all used this area, if only to stitch up a few cuts. Now only one room is lit; the first next to the elevator and Tony can see Clint through the glass as he sits on the treatment couch and cleans a deep gash on his left upper arm. It is the first time that Tony has seen him without a shirt or suit and he struggles for a moment, standing there speechless.

Tony has seen Clint’s arms before and they are clean of scars, only a fine white line here and there, but nothing that could prepare him for what is normally hidden under the shirt. Clint's upper body is covered with scars - large and small, fine and coarse. A scar just below his ribs looks as if it had been made by a bullet. It is only moderately smooth and looks like it isn’t very old. Tony is bewildered. Bruce, next to him, is as well but his breathing sounds like he is choking. Tony can do nothing but concentrate on Clint. His mind filled with only two words: holy shit.

The archer looks directly at Tony and waves impatiently at them to come inside. He slips from the gurney and comes over to them, steps a bit uneven.

“I need a little help here. Can't stitch that up on my own.”

Of course not. Clint is left-handed, he won't try to sew with his right one. Clint sounds as tired as Tony feels right now. He turns around to go back to the gurney. Bruce gasps. On the back of the archer are more scars. Tony wonders how often Clint has already escaped death and how often it was way closer to dying than to living. He wonders how often Tasha has stood in their place to patch Clint up. Next to him, Bruce growls. It's a deep growl and immediately all alarm bells in Tony's mind start ringing like hell.

There is no longer a _shimmer_ of green; Bruce is already completely green. Something keeps him from full transformation, preventing Hulk from kicking the entire Tower into small pieces. Tony can't help but admire Bruce for this self-control as he walks past him to Clint, who is back on his gurney. Clint's watchful eyes follow every movement Bruce makes, ready to jump and dodge an angry monster. Tony now knows why Clint asked him to come as well. Clint knew exactly how Bruce would react and he knew Tony and his suit would then be the only chance to get Bruce back on track. Or to distract him long enough for Clint to get out of sight. They have never really thought about what happens if it is one of them who enrages Hulk.

They don’t speak a word while Tony stands right behind Bruce – the suit already activated through the bracelets – and watches what the physicist does. Bruce is silent, treating the injury with clenched teeth. The green on his cheeks increases and Tony knows that they have to be fast when this is done. Clint doesn't even jerk when Bruce sews the gash. He holds Tony's gaze, seeing the unspoken question in it - why the hell did he ask Bruce for this? After a moment, Clint looks down at Bruce and his gaze becomes softer, smoother and warmer. This is the point where Tony understands, or at least he thinks so.

Bruce has hardly made the last stitch, tied the knot and let the needle fall into a kidney dish with a loud clang when he gets up and leaves without a word, almost running from them and directly into the training area. Immediately Jarvis’ Hulk Alarm shrills through the Tower. Tony sighs and closes his eyes.

“Well. Wonderful. Next time you get yourself stabbed, get Tasha to patch you the hell up again!” He hisses and turns away, but Clint holds him by the arm. His grey eyes search Tony’s and Clint’s next words make Tony speechless, again. He’s not sure whether it’s the great trust Clint is showing him or their importance to the archer himself.

“Tasha isn't the one who wants this, Bruce wants it. If he really wants it … he needs to get used to it. He needs to learn to handle this.” Clint points at himself and Tony can't help but think that the two have reached the next stage in their – whatever-it-is – relationship.

He takes a deep breath; he's really pissed, but Clint is right. Hell. They all need to get used to Clint and all those scars and … fuck. Maybe not to all the stories behind the scars. Some of them look like they were made with a belt. Tony makes a mental note to talk about that with Clint later. Before he can decide whether now is the best time for it, Clint disappears from the room and enters the training area. Tony follows him, stopping in the corridor where the lift has arrived and the rest of the team storms towards him. At the same time, the case with Tony’s suit drops out of the vent system. He spreads his arms and as the suit closes over him piece by piece he watches Clint, who is half-naked and vulnerable in front of an irate Hulk.

The others want to rush into the room immediately but Tasha makes them stop dead. “Wait.” Her voice is sharp and commanding. She uses the tone rarely but when she does everything within ten miles around her freezes. Tony grins at her when his face plate is closing and then he stands still.

“Hulk. This is important.”

Clint sounds honest and genuine, not tired or pleading or worried. No other emotion can be heard. Indeed, Hulk turns to face him, still screaming, thrashing and on the edge of what Tony feels as justifiable. The ampoules in Bruce’s living room shortly appear in his mind and he is annoyed that he hadn't thought about them before. Now they have to get this under control without them.

Hulk charges at Clint and Tony yells, along with Thor and Steve. Even Natasha tenses, her hand already resting on the door to the entrance. Only a few inches away from Clint, Hulk stops. He is bent half about the archer, his anger palpable. Clint is not afraid; at least not that Tony can see. He sees something else instead, even if it isn't actually visible. This feels really important; big, like it’s something they will talk about for a long time. Perhaps it is the official beginning of something that is already old.

“This scar here comes from a job in Tokyo. A large calibre bullet. I just wasn't paying attention. Didn’t see the shooter. God. I was so young and green. I might have matched the colour of your skin.” Clint laughs softly. Tony doesn't see which scar he points to, but he sees how Hulk takes a half-step back, reaches out with one finger and touches Clint very gently, maybe touching the scar Clint is talking about.

“And this here ...”

“Jarvis, disrupt communications to the area. No records.”

Again Tasha uses her _special_ tone and Tony doesn't step in. Jarvis confirms the command. Steve and Thor have a different point of view. With their eyes still on Clint and Hulk they protest, loudly. After all, it is important to them all. Tasha shakes her head.

“You wouldn't want everyone to overhear your deepest secrets, even if you truly trusted them. Not even I know where all those scars came from. Only a few. The ones from his father.”

She sounds so soft and gentle that Tony is intrigued. He opens his visor and looks directly at her. She catches his gaze and what he sees in her eyes makes him feel ill. He was right. A belt. He feels a growing anger about Clint’s past life; about there being nobody to take care of the little boy the archer had been. He has no idea how deep and in what way the friendship between the two master assassins is, but he suspects that they have all been wrong in their assumptions.

The whole team, including Pepper, is chased off by Tasha into the next treatment room where she asks Jarvis to put the on-going movie on the small screen next to the bed and Tony finds himself suddenly in the middle of a completely absurd but deeply familiar company.

Now and then his gaze wanders to Hulk, who now sits on the floor. Clint is sitting on one of the big guy’s thighs and points to a part of his own body. Still talking. Still explaining. Still breathing. He wonders what stories Clint tells Hulk, but then again it isn't important as long as the Tower is still standing when he is done talking.

Perhaps it is precisely this moment when Tony realises how like a family they all really are. Completely crazy, half-battered, injured, unpredictable, insane – but still a family. His suit is back in his case and he has Pepper in his arms. Yes. This is good. This is it.

Though he will have a serious word with Clint and Bruce later. If they are planning such a show it's okay but please not with everyone. Just in case. It won't do any good if they give Cap a heart attack in his old age. He smiles softly.

 

°°°

_Tasha is next to Tony in front of the windows in the common area. They both have a beer and are watching the sunrise._

“ _Were you ever really a couple?” Tony asks, because he knows that he won't get this chance again soon. Tasha takes a deep sip and looks out for a few moments in silence._

_Then she nods and shakes her head. Before Tony can ask what she means she turns and looks at him with a cocked head and expressionless face._

“ _I love Clint. He loves me. Only I'm not what he needs and he isn't what I need. Each of us knows that there is no if and no but. We can rely on each other … but sometimes that's not enough.”_

_Tony understands what Tasha means. He is sure that she has never told anyone anything like this. A few minutes pass in silence, but it's a pleasant one._

“ _We are so close that sometimes Fury doesn't know which of us is which, cause where one of us stops thinking the other begins. You can't have that around you all time. Always remembering what you have done together, what you lost together and what you have won. Sometimes you just need something else.”_

_With these words Tasha turns away and leaves the common area. Tony remains thoughtful and stares down at the city._

_Whatever Bruce and Clint share, wherever it began … Tony is quite sure one day they all will know the story. Until then he just will be there if they need him._


	5. Silence

The event in the training area was just yesterday, and after a rather short night Tony has the urgent need for caffeine en masse.

“Jarvis, what time is it?”

Tony gets out of the bed drowsily.  
  
“It's a quarter past noon.”

Jarvis sounds like he’s peeved that Tony is getting up so late. Certainly Tony is wrong about that. Jarvis can't sound peeved. He puts on a T-shirt and a loose pair of sweatpants.

“Is anyone up yet?”

Tony looks at his reflection in the polished surface of the lift door and arches an eyebrow. His hair stands out in all directions and there are bags under his eyes. Not for the first time in the last days – weeks – but he’s gotten used to it. Together with the unshaven cheeks they give him a daring look. At least Tony is trying to convince himself of that, pretty unsuccessfully.   
  
“Yes, Sir. Mr Rogers is in the training area. Agent Romanoff is currently not in the Tower. Mr Banner and Agent Barton are in the common area. Mr Thor is in his suite.”

Polite as always, Tony thinks. The opening of the lift doors interrupts his thoughts as the smell of freshly brewed coffee reaches him. Tony heads straight to the coffee machine like he is drawn there by a magnet. When his cup is full and he’s taken the first sip, he takes a closer look around the living area.   
  
Bruce sits at the bar, his nose in a book in front of him and a plate of something that looks suspiciously like pasta beside the book. The physicist smiles obliquely towards him as Tony leans against the other side of the bar.

“Sleep well?” He asks quietly, laughing as Tony shakes his head.

“I feel like I drank a whole bar last night.” Tony takes another sip of his coffee and watches as Bruce delves back into his book. He looks around, but from his point of view it doesn't look like Clint is in here.

“Where is Clint? Jarvis said he was here too.”

Bruce just nods, pointing his thumb over his left shoulder. Tony turns to stand on tiptoe and gets a glimpse of hair on the back of the couch, which faces away from the kitchen area. “Is he asleep?” Tony asks and his gaze wanders back to Bruce. Bruce doesn't get to give him an answer before Clint does. He rises a bit and throws a glance at Tony.

“ _He_ can hear you,” Clint mutters and lies down again. Tony furrows his eyebrows and circles the couch. Clint is actually stretched out on the couch, wrapped in a soft blanket and with a pillow under his head. His eyes are closed but he blinks in Tony's direction as Tony sits down on the small table in front of the couch.

“About yesterday. The next time you plan something like that, warn me. I nearly had a fucking heart attack and I like the Tower the way it is. I actually didn't want to have to renovate again so quickly.” Tony tries to put a trace of humour in his voice but apparently he fails because Clint rolls his eyes.   
  
“It wasn't planned like that. It wasn't planned at all.”

Tony nods and waves his hands dismissively. “It's okay. Although I have to say my heart almost stopped when Hulk stormed over to you.”

Clint sighs softly, leaning backwards. He wears only a short muscle shirt and the fresh wound is hidden by a large white patch. Immediately Tony is reminded of what Bruce had said. That Clint is just human and he has almost no protection on the battlefield except his acquired abilities and skills.   
“We should have a talk about your suit and how we can protect you better in a fight or in one of your SHIELD assignments.” Tony says carefully. He knows that this is a sensitive issue for the archer. After all, he survived years without more protection and has definitely survived more than Tony can ever imagine. Clint's scars are telling a very clear story.   
  
To his surprise Clint nods approvingly. “I've got a few ideas for how we can implement a little more protection into my suit. Like a bullet proof vest. With your technology we might be able to make the suit more secure without confining my mobility.”

Tony swears that Bruce has talked to the archer and he can't help but smile.   
  
“Sir. Director Fury is on the line. He says it's urgent.”   
  
Tony hangs his head. Fury is the last straw this morning, but it fits. After avoiding him yesterday, now he has to respond. After all, it could be really urgent.   
  
“What's up, Captain Hook?”

First there is only a sigh, which makes Tony grin again. He winks at Clint who rolls his eyes and then climbs over the back of the couch to escape Tony’s proximity. “We have a problem. You are the solution to this problem. A helicopter will pick you all up in fifteen and bring you to the Helicarrier. Be prepared.”

For a moment there is silence on the line as if Fury is waiting for a contradiction. Tony only grumbles in agreement. “You'll get briefed on board. And Stark … no antics.” Then the line is dead and Tony shrugs. “Why does he think that I am going to get up to “ _antics_ ”?”

The only comment Tony gets is a collective shrug and laughter.

Five minutes of discussion – some back and forth whether Clint should come with them or not, which the archer doesn't discuss at all, only silently grabs his bow - and a comm-call to the other Avengers later, they are on the landing area on the Tower and waiting for the chopper. Bruce is pointedly at the other end of the group from Clint, who once again checks his quiver. Tony sighs. “Seems like there is trouble in the lovebird’s paradise,” he mutters to Natasha. She looks at him but her expression is worth a thousand words. Tony ducks his head and decides to stop interfering. For now.

  
°°°  
  


Twenty minutes later they are on board the Helicarrier. The path through the winding corridors is silent. Natasha walks alongside Clint, Tony next to Bruce and Thor next to Steve. Tony wonders if they all feel like lambs on the way to the slaughter and for a moment he wishes there was loud rock music playing so there could be a more heroic touch. On the other hand, Fury would have his feet nailed to one of the fighter planes on deck, stick a stamp on his ass and then split him into pieces and send him back to New York. Tony shakes his head and pushes the thought far away. He doesn't know what scared him more; the fact that he dares Fury to do so or the fact that he is able to imagine something like that.   
  
Fury awaits them in the conference room which overlooks the bridge. He stands with his back to them until they have settled around the table. Bruce seems to have eliminated his differences with Clint because he sits next to the archer. If Tony didn't know better he would think that Bruce reached for Clint's hand under the table and squeezed it. Clint doesn't move a muscle.   
  
“Our problem is Washington D.C. Since the early morning hours, robots have been appearing. At first they were peaceful and remained in their positions until exactly 12:45pm. Since then, they have begun to indiscriminately attack civilian targets. We weren't able to identify the logo on those metal bastards but it is irrelevant to you anyway. You've got to stop them. ‘Cause even if they are only attacking civilian targets, they’re all heading towards the White House.”

Fury pauses and turns to look at them. In his face Tony reads more concern that he would like. The screens around them turn on and dozens of different news flashes appear; over and over again the same image – screaming people fleeing from explosions, fires branching out and reporters speechlessly looking on at the spectacle. Tony can't help his gasp.   
  
“It looks bad. Believe me the reality is much worse. We tried to evacuate the President but the machines won’t allow our choppers to land. Ground forces have also been trying to get through but they have also failed.”

Tony lifts his gaze from the screens and looks around. In every face he finds horror, except in Clint’s and Natasha's. The two look completely blank but Tony would bet a lot that they are just as shocked as the rest of them. The invasion of the aliens was one thing. That was something they just couldn't be prepared for, but this is by human hand. Tony still finds it difficult to believe that people can do such a thing in this country. He is just about to ask for details when Steve straightens up and draws his brows together.   
  
“I know the logo. It is not entirely correct but it looks quite similar. HYDRA.” His voice sounds shaky and he looks like he's seen a ghost, Fury looks similar. “HYDRA?” Natasha sounds disbelieving. Apparently the name means something to her but Tony doesn't know quite what to make of it. He’s never heard of HYDRA before.

“HYDRA was one of the organisations who were involved in the operation … against whom I've worked before ...” Steve interrupts himself, his gaze drops to his hands and he takes a few moments before he speaks again. “I didn't know they were still active,” he whispers and Fury arches his eyebrow. “Neither did we. HYDRA wasn't on our list because the last attack from them was already a good 30 years ago.”   
  
Tony leans back in his chair looking thoughtful while Fury explains the few details they know, and the next thing he is aware of is the silence that falls before Fury summarises their mission in clear words:

“Turn them around and get the President evacuated … and kick those bastards out of our city.”

The rest is silent, collective nods and the quiet bustle as they get up and get ready. Minutes later they are in their suits, in a Quinjet and ready to leave. Tony had a short chat with Pepper, letting her know that he can't attend the meeting today. Again. Unlike previously, he gets only a nod and a request to be careful and be safe. Pepper looks afraid, sad and somehow calm, like she has come to terms with the fact that Tony might not return from one of these missions. For the first time Tony wishes that he could participate in the meeting. Anything is better than what he is going to rush into.   
  
Thor is already sitting in one of the seats while Natasha is preparing the jet for take-off. All are already wearing their comms, still disabled but ready to put to immediate use. Steve sits behind Natasha and turns his shield in his hands, seemingly deep in thought. Bruce and Clint are at the end of the loading ramp of the jet, close to each other in the semi-darkness. Tony turns his head a little. He almost feels like a thief, watching them when they feel unseen. Bruce rests his forehead against Clint's, his hands resting on the shoulders of the archer and he looks like his lips are moving but Tony can't make out what the physicist says. Clint just nods quite seriously and then gives an earpiece to Bruce. Tony knows what that is. He designed it for Hulk. Bruce accepts it and puts it in his ear. 

Then he wraps his arms around Clint. For a few seconds they just stand there, then they part and Clint comes to the front of the jet, while Bruce sits down next to Thor.

“Well. Let's get ready to rumble,” Clint mutters and rechecks the functions of the jet, then starts it. Tony just closes his eyes.

Hopefully they are home before dinner. He's hungry.   
  
  
°°°°  
  
Washington isn't what they expect when they arrive. None of them could have imagined this. Even the battle of New York looks like a breeze against _this._ A wide swath of destruction cuts across the city and Tony can't help but think about what this will all cost to be repaired. Let alone how many people had already died. Clint lands the jet on a high-rise building 15 blocks from the White House. “Not a chance to get closer … not if we want an escape plan that includes this jet. Plus I wouldn't bet on the jet still being here for dinner.” He sounds as if he was trying to make a joke but no one laughs. Everybody knows that he's telling the truth.   
  
Then they rush into battle. Over their comm link they hear the responsible agent repeatedly giving them new data - where the machines are and how far they have come to the White House. Tony wished it was Coulson who is with them, whose voice guides them through the battle. He knows that Clint still misses the calm voice of Coulson in his ear during a mission.   
  
Instead they hear Clint more often. He is up high on one of the buildings near the passage the machines have left behind, keeping track of their movement and coordinating the team while Steve tries to get a grip on it on the ground. Clint's part-serious part-humorous and part-macabre words leave Tony smiling now and then.

“Tick Tick … BOOM!” Clint says as one of his explosive arrows burrows itself deep within the bowels of the machine and shreds it into small pieces. Tony can almost see Clint's smirk and shrug and he is glad that the archer is babbling on.   
  
“They are coming in swarms of seven to eight. So far there are three swarms. They’re approaching from north and south and are headed to your position.”

It feels like years later when Clint's voice sounds strangely distorted through the headset and Tony knows for real: they are no longer here than two hours. Tony makes a mental note to send the archer to see a doctor after this is finally over. Or to check the radio frequencies. Maybe it's just the comm that makes Clint's voice sound unsteady. He has no time to think about it now. He is speeding back to the position where Thor and Steve are still trying to stop the attacks. 

Their enemy – large machines which glisten in the sun, with strange flexible arms and more weapons than even Tony has ever installed in his suit – are persistent. If two fall down, the next four are coming up. Neither Fury nor any of the other agents that guide them through this chaos can explain where the robots are coming from or who sent them. The only certainty is that they aren't peaceful. At least SHIELD agents were able to evacuate the President and are now working feverishly to rescue the civilians while Tony and his team try to stop what seems to be unstoppable. 

Behind Tony a series of explosions go off and then he hears Clint's stifled scream over the comm. Tony turns in the air to take a look at the last location of the archer. Where previously a skyscraper had been standing there is now just a ruin and what Tony sees makes his blood run cold. Clint is hanging from a rope, swinging above the attacking machines and it looks like he is targeting the glass front of the next building. If it can be called targeting because it doesn't look like Clint can control the fall on the rope.   
  
An explosion swirls Tony around in the air and he loses sight of Clint. “Someone has to help Clint. The building doesn't look soft and ...” The rest of his words are swallowed by a wild tailspin as another explosion spins him around again, dropping him out of the air. The impact is hard and for a moment Tony loses track before Steve's voice gives him a clue where he is. “We are too far away. Hulk?” Over the comm they hear Hulk roar angrily. Tony is about to start again into the air as something large and green shoots past him and throws him into flight again.

“Damn!”

It’s an effort for Tony to stabilize his flight path again but out of the corner of his eye he can see Hulk catch Clint in the middle of his fall and not gently or cautiously. Tony thinks he can even hear the crash from Clint’s body into Hulks arms but he can definitely hear Clint's scream. Then there is only silence on the comm. For a few moments they all hold their breath - Cap, Natasha, Thor, Tony and even the SHIELD agents. All silent and tense.

“Okay. ’m okay.”   
  
Clint's harsh breathing is audible via the comm, together with a suppressed curse, and they collectively take a deep breath. It’s only a few words but it’s enough. Clint's alive, even if he is surely not okay. They renew the fight with double fury and somehow they manage to repel the machines. Tony can see Hulk defend the semi-conscious archer again and again. Clint is on his side, near a building almost directly central to their position, close to the White House. He moves slightly but doesn't try to get back on his feet. That alone tells Tony that he is seriously injured. Tony is glad that there was the event the day before - he doesn’t even want to imagine what Hulk might otherwise have done. At the last wave, Hulk wraps himself around Clint in order to protect him.  
  
They could have used Hulk’s help in the fight, but there is no way of telling if Clint would have survived without his help.

The machines retreat one after another and silence spreads slowly around the team. They turn to face Hulk, who is still standing protectively in front of Clint.

“Good work. A jet will collect you at your position.” Fury sounds pleased, though Tony doesn't really know why. He doesn’t want to know how many people have lost their lives today. For him this has nothing to do with good work. Nevertheless, he replies briefly and turns his attention to Hulk. Tony knows that Hulk is angry enough not to recognise him but he also knows that behind the big green skull is a highly intelligent mind and he trusts Bruce. He has done from the beginning, why should he be afraid now?   
  
He steps closer to Hulk, flips up the visor and raises his hands so Hulk doesn't think he will attack him. Hulk just lowers his hands immediately after Fury's words, growls only once in Tony's direction before he turns and kneels next to Clint. Tony expected Clint to look bad but what he sees surpasses his fears. Clint has several lacerations on his upper arm, the seam is split open and he holds his left arm close to his chest. His clothes are torn and bloody and on his face there is already an iridescent bruise. Clint is conscious and stretches out a hand to Hulk, tries to get a hold on him but fails. Hulk catches his seeking hand with a finger, very gently, and Clint clings to it. This image seems frighteningly tender and shockingly painful to Tony. Apparently the others see it the same way. Natasha sighs softly, raising her hand to open a comm link to Fury again.   
  
“We need medical down here. Right now. A direct flight to the Tower.” Her voice brooks no argument. Fury seems to know when not to oppose the redhead so there is just a brief answer and then silence again. Steve shakes his head. His gaze wanders back and forth between Hulk and Clint and he mumbles something about “incomprehensible” or “incredible”, Tony just doesn’t understand it but it's not important now. Around them, SHIELD agents, police officers, soldiers and other people appear and Washington begins to clean up before the Avengers have left the battlefield.   
  
Hulk leans down to Clint, shoves a hand gently under the archer and lifts him up, pulling him into his arms like a child. Tony barely hears the soft protest from Clint but Hulk only grumbles. Clint's uninjured hand digs deep in Hulk's chest hair and clings there while the group moves towards the open space in front of the White House. No-one stops them, people just step out of their way to let them pass. Whipped up from the adrenaline of the battle and by concern for one of their own, they don't look the picture of glorious heroes. Clint is probably aware of none of this. All his senses seem fixated on Hulk. Tony doesn't think that the clinging of the archer to Hulk is an expression of fear. Perhaps of pain, perhaps the sheer need for grounding, because Clint's world is spinning around like crazy in all directions at the same time.

Surely, no fear.

No. Hawkeye, Clint Barton or whatever one wants to call him – Tony still tends to silly or stupid names – is certainly not afraid of Hulk and Tony wonders how he could ever think he was. The Quinjet lands and they all duck a bit before the air turbulence hits them. Even Hulk raises a hand to shield himself and Clint. Only when Clint is safely on a gurney and the doctors begin with their work does Hulk leave and shrink back to Bruce. Seconds later, there is a rather scantily clad Bruce between Thor and Tony and his attention never wavers from Clint for a second.   
  
With Thor's agreement, Steve, with his agreement, takes off Thor’s cape and wraps it around Bruce’s hips while running. The physicist wouldn't stop for anything more. He follows the gurney into the jet, the others right behind. All except Bruce are waved off by the doctors as far as possible in the cramped room of the jet. Tony feels the jet taking off and sinks down on one of the benches.

Bruce stands at the head of the gurney looking down on Clint. The doctors don't seem to have the courage to push him away like the rest of the team. Tony smirks. Who would try to push someone away who could change into your worst nightmare in seconds? Bruce doesn't touch Clint but apparently it's enough that he's there. Clint's gaze is firmly fixed on him all the time. Only after a few minutes does Tony register that Bruce is explaining everything that is going on around the archer. What the doctors are saying and what they're about to do, as if Clint couldn't hear the people himself. It seems like Clint is reading from Bruce’s lips. Bruce intervenes for the first time aggressively when one of the doctors tries to get to Clint's head. He puts his hands on Clint's temples and his voice sounds like Natasha’s when she says something really serious. Immediately the entire attention of the medical team is with Bruce.

“Be careful. Speak clearly and slowly. There's no use talking loudly 'cause he can’t hear you anyway. If you want something from him, let him read your lips. He'll understand you.” Bruce's voice is again quiet and gentle but even though he is talking to the people around him he looks stubbornly to Clint's face. The archer looks relieved, for a split second he closes his eyes and a brief smile appears on his lips.   
  
Without asking any questions the medics follow the instructions. Bruce steps back and comes over to Tony and the others. He is greeted by Tony's questioning look. The others look just as puzzled. Bruce, however, waves them away from the gurney and the medics. Then he stops, fumbles with Thor's cape and blushes. He looks around and takes the sweater and the pair of trousers that Steve hands him thankfully. Bruce quickly pulls on both and then faces the questioning glances again.   
  
“What was that about?” Natasha asks quietly. Bruce looks down at her and furrows his eyebrows. “I actually thought that you knew about this, but ...” His voice trails off for a moment as the voices from the treatment area grow louder. He turns around and shakes his head. One of the medics has caught his gaze and tells his colleagues to calm down. Then he bends over Clint and tells him whatever they're up to now. Clint immediately relaxes and nods tiredly and moments later his head falls to the side. Apparently the doctors have relented and sedated him. Bruce laughs bitterly then sighs and turns back to Tony and the others.   
  


“Clint is deaf. Almost completely. He’s had hearing problems since he was a child, It got worse on a SHIELD mission where he used a sonic arrow ... He only has about 10 per cent hearing in each ear. He wears implants in his head right behind his ears. Highly modern. Based on Stark technology.” His gaze wanders back to Tasha who is speechless, shaking her head. Even if SHIELD knows about this she didn't. “The implants have been damaged. Clint said something about a shock wave but couldn't really figure out what the dysfunction was in the end. Only that this has never happened before.” Bruce is silent for a moment then speaks on slowly.

“The shock wave or whatever has disabled the implants. When he activated them again everything was distorted and noisy. That's why he turned them off again.”

Tony is speechless. Actually this doesn't even come close to what Tony is feeling like right now. Deaf. The expert Marksman, SHIELD agent, assassin and super spy is deaf? He runs a hand over his face, snorts and goes to say something but the landing of the jet interrupts him. Tony stays in his seat and watches the rest of the team leave. He jumps as one of the medics asks him if he is okay, and he leaves the jet too. In order to not have to face the fact that Clint is deaf, his mind is focussed immediately with the much larger problem. The implants need to be replaced and to be improved so this doesn't happen again. There is a rough plan developing rapidly in Tony's head and he walks up the access ramp, where Jarvis relieves him of the suit.   
  
Tony is only mildly surprised when Bruce shows up in the workshop hours later with a tired smile on his face and a cup of strong black coffee for Tony in his hand. What really surprises Tony is that Clint is following Bruce. The archer doesn't look as if the medics gave him permission to leave medical. On the other hand who would try and make Clint stay, especially if he’s with Bruce Banner?   
  
Tony doesn't really know how to deal with Clint as the archer sits down on a swivel chair next to him and looks at him quietly and without expectations. Then Clint begins to talk. Without a sound, only his lips move. Initially Tony has trouble understanding him but Bruce translates and within an hour Tony can understand Clint without help. The habit of speaking silently is decades old and although Clint does his best to refrain he always slips back into the habit. He talks about the accident that had taken his hearing almost completely, which really wasn't an accident at all but a conscious decision to save a mission when everything else failed. Of course SHIELD knew about it but it's never really been important with the implants. With every word Tony's respect for the archer grows.   
  
Maybe they can find a way to make the new implants safer. While Clint is asleep on the couch in the workshop Bruce and Tony bend over a hologram of the old implants and even if they don't always agree, Bruce appreciates Tony's effort.

Maybe it's not important to know the story. Maybe it's enough to know that it exists.   
  
  
°°°  
  
 _Bruce and Natasha are sitting side by side on the bar in the kitchen and eating what’s left over from breakfast after Thor's been there._

“ _You didn't know at all?” Bruce asks quietly. Tasha shakes her head._

“ _I don't have to know everything, but ...” She pauses and takes a sip of her coffee and watches with a raised eyebrow as Tony tries to explain to Thor how a satellite phone works. Then she looks back to Bruce._

_“He told you. That means he's serious.” She takes another sip and smiles as Steve enters the common area. She slides off her stool but places an elegant hand on Bruce shoulder and brings her mouth very close to his ear._

“ _If you hurt him, I'll find you. Believe me, not even Hulk can protect you then. ”_  
  
Her voice sends shivers down Bruce’s spine and he is sure that she’s serious and will do exactly what she just told him. 

“ _I won't,” he whispers though Natasha is already with Steve and welcomes him. No, he definitely won't risk the trust that Clint puts in him._

_He lowers his gaze back to his breakfast and misses Tony's knowing gaze._


	6. Gestures

It has been three days since Washington and they are really into the development of the implants. They tried to reactivate the old ones but Clint almost snapped because the volume was so high even though the room had been dead silent. Tony finds it troubling because it says a lot about what Clint can hear _with_ those implants. The archer just laughed when Tony told him that. Laughed without a sound, something Tony will never get used to. Meanwhile Clint is back to talking in a liquid and clearly articulated way even without the implants but everything else he does is silent.

Even his laugh.

Not that he would make a lot of noise otherwise. Tony regularly almost gets heart attacks when Clint or Tasha suddenly appears out of nowhere behind or next to him.

Sporadically Steve, Thor or Tasha appears in the labs too. Tasha took Clint with her once and apparently she explained exactly what she thinks of him not telling her that he is deaf. Clint looked contrite but at the end of the conversation between the two, Tasha shook her head and kissed Clint on the corner of his mouth. Tony's view automatically wandered to Bruce who had also observed the conversation but the physicist smiled, seemingly pleased.

Tony wonders if maybe he is just wrong.

It was a bit difficult at the beginning for Jarvis to deal with a deaf Clint but they had a quick solution for it - Morse codes, transmitted directly to his skin. Clint also explained to Tony how his implants had worked. They were more than just simple hearing aids. _Much more._

“These things are my life insurance. I hear much more than other people. Other frequencies and the finest nuances. If I concentrate and there aren't too many people I can even hear heartbeats.”

Clint reaches into the hologram of the new implant, rotates it back and forth. He understands some of the technical details but hasn't really understood what Tony is doing at all. Tony can't get rid of the idea that there is something Clint isn’t telling him. Tony turns around in his chair and looks at Clint with cocked head and raised eyebrows.

The archer has eased down on one of the countertops still looking at the hologram. He looks up when Bruce enters the room, which surprises Tony. Clint shouldn't have been able to hear the entrance at all.

Bruce greets Tony with a “Hello” and makes a few quick gestures in the direction of Clint which are way too fast and too complicated for Tony. Clint seems to understand because he laughs and returns only a single gesture where he puts his fingers to his chin and gestured the flat hand towards Bruce. It looks almost like he would throw a kiss but something tells Tony that isn't so.

“What’s that?” Tony asks Bruce, who stands next to him and Clint in front of the hologram. “It’s sign language. The gesture he just used means something like “thank you”. Clint taught it to me. In the past this was his only way to communicate clearly.” Bruce sounds like he is lost in memories for a moment then he tightens up and smiles at Clint. The archer nods and then slides elegantly down from the countertop.

Again there is a series of gestures this time from Clint to Bruce and Bruce just nods while Clint silently disappears from the workshop.

“Where is he going now? I have still a few questions ...” Tony begins to ask but Bruce dismisses it. “He has an appointment with Tasha for training. He needs a bit of exercise otherwise he will probably flip soon. Maybe I can help you.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “I think Clint knows his implants a bit better than you,” he hisses, hits once with an open hand behind the hologram and watches as it shatters into pieces. Bruce only raises an eyebrow.

“Usually it is my stress level that behaves like a diva. What's going on Tony?”

Immediately Tony feels caught. He knows that he behaves like someone would expect from a millionaire spoiled kid but he just can't help it. The technique of the implants has brought him to his limits. Oh not that they weren't _good_. Tony thinks they are _fantastic_ , outstanding progress in the field of hearing aid technology. Still there is something that makes Tony feel like he failed. That’s exactly what is bringing Tony to doubt everything. They aren't _perfect_.

“You can't turn them off. Okay you _can_ turn them off but not … like the human ear. I can't get it...” Tony interrupts himself and takes the next best thing he manages to get in his hands and smashes it against the wall. Bruce winces but says nothing. “It doesn't matter if Clint's _awake_ or _asleep_ or _unconscious_ or _anesthetized_. The implants will let him hear his surroundings all the time in all of these states. I'm trying to let them react to the usual sleep hormones but it simply _doesn't work_.” Tony still throws everything within reach throughout the workshop and some words he shouts instead of saying them. He needs to get rid of his anger before he tries to drown it in whiskey because then he couldn't work for _hours._

When there is nothing more in his immediate environment that he can throw, Tony falls against the desk, breathing hard. He slides down and sits with his knees bent up to his chest.

“Done?” Bruce asks gently and smiles as Tony nods. Wordlessly he hands Tony a cup of coffee which he had hidden god knows where. Tony is grateful for it and holds on to the cup, lets the warmth flow through him. After several minutes of silence Bruce begins to talk.

“The problem you describe is the same that the developers of Clint's old implants had. They weren't able to fix it and he wears them anyway. They include the function to disable them if you know how but Clint doesn’t do it that often. He just lives with it.”

Tony looks up at Bruce’s words, staring at him stunned with his mouth open. “You knew that?” he grumbles and has a hard time not to start yelling again.

Yelling probably wouldn't be helpful.

Bruce nods slowly.

“Of course. Clint has told me very accurately which consequences the hearing loss had for him. Even as a child he had to deal with it. Haven't you wondered how he could notice me without hearing me enter the workshop?”

Bruce gestures towards the door but his gaze rests firmly on Tony. Tony just shrugs.

“Intuition,” he guesses half-heartedly, still angry. Angry with himself, with this stupid implant and even about Bruce and Clint and the connection between them that is still elusive to him. Bruce shakes his head laughing.

“No. He sensed it. 'Cause he’s had hearing problems as a child he accustomed himself to pay way more attention to his surroundings than anyone else would. He can feel movements around him. Every step we make spreads vibrations over the ground. Clint feels those vibrations and now, not hearing at all, he relies entirely on that. Something he's normally not doing in a familiar area.”

Bruce gets up, walks over to the desk and brings the hologram up again.

“You’ve done well. Very well. They are perfect. You won't be able to work magic, at least not yet. Don't try to make the impossible come true.”

With these words Bruce leaves the workshop, and a still moderately angry Tony, behind but also a Tony who is slowly beginning to understand why this is all affecting him more than it should. This is how family feels. This is how it feels when someone you are near to isn't well and you feel like you haven’t done all you could to help.

Suddenly there is an idea in Tony's mind, one that is so powerful that he can't resist. Maybe the implants have a disadvantage, maybe they aren't _perfect_. He is _Tony Stark_ after all and it would be a shame if he couldn't get it work as near to perfection as possible. With that thought Tony gets back to work.

He tears the hologram apart and puts it back together again.

Maybe he can't manage to get Clint's hearing to work as a normal person’s does but at least he can make it as safe as possible. They all rely on it. In the battle Clint is their eyes and if he doesn't hear them it could be fatal. Even more fatal if he is on a solo mission. Tony refuses to even think about that.

Tony also really hates it when something isn't perfect.

 

°°°°

It is almost midnight when Tony walks into the common area, driven by hunger and the desire for human companionship after Dummy managed to irritate him so much with his tidying that he actually fled from the workshop.

He steps into the semi-dark living room and stops immediately when he spots Clint and Bruce, who are talking. Clint is sitting on the countertop again. He really likes to sit somewhere higher than everyone else. On his lap he has his bow and he is apparently cleaning the bowstring or inserting a new one. Tony can't really see. Bruce sits on a stool next to Clint and forms gestures with his fingers in rapid succession. Tony doesn't know exactly what he says but he knows that Bruce is much more proficient in the language than he should be within the short period in which they have all lived in the Tower. Another indication that the two have known each other longer. Clint laughs silently as Bruce lowers his hands, scratches his head and shrugs.

Maybe he did something wrong with the gestures or told a joke. Actually it doesn't matter, because Tony is sure that he will never know. He quietly withdraws. The last thing he sees before the lift doors close silently and cuts his view is Clint making a single gesture with his fingers. His hand is facing toward Bruce, palm outwards, with his middle and ring fingers folded down. It looks a bit like the “rock sign” that young people often use except the thumb is also displayed.

Something about this gesture makes Tony sigh.

Still on his way to the bedroom he has Jarvis put all actionable data about sign language on his pad. It’s good reading before sleep, Tony thinks, until he enters the bedroom and finds Pepper there. The pale moonlight shining through the high windows glows in her hair and somehow everything is incidental. He cuddles up next to her, pulling her into his arms, and just before he falls asleep he tries to make the gesture Clint has done. His fingers aren't as agile as Clint’s but he succeeds.

“Jarvis what sign is that?” he asks softly so he doesn't wake Pepper.

“That is the sign which is commonly referred to as the “ILY” sign. It is made up of the signs for “I”, “L” and “Y”. It is used in the culture of deaf people as the most popular sign for “I love you”.” Jarvis voice is soft and gentle and Tony smiles sleepily. He turns his head and breaths a kiss on Peppers hair.

“I love you,” he mutters. Everything else fades on his way into the realm of dreams and Tony is accompanied by the strange certainty that there are more people in his life who love so sincerely and honestly, crazy and secret like himself.

 

°°°°

“Okay. I think they are ready. Not perfect but as close to perfect as possible.”

Tony can't keep the pride out of his voice. After all he has succeeded and the new implants are a true masterpiece. At least he thinks so. Clint sits in a chair across from him. Right next to Tony, Bruce leans on the desk but he knows about the changes that Tony has made. So Tony speaks just to Clint.

“Basically I have upgraded the old technique of the implants. These can do all the things the old ones did. They function similarly to the normal human ear, down to … the old problem with the activation and deactivation of course remains. This means that you'll continue to hear everything around you when you are sleeping or … _anything_ like that. Give me a few more months and I can change that maybe.” Tony just laughs when Clint rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

“In addition, each implant contains a backup replacement. If the main ones fail, the replacement should automatically begin to work. They are not as modern as the main ones but it should be enough to bring you, and possibly us as well, through the battle without needing Hulk to protect you.” Tony can't resist this little jab and is relieved when Clint grins.

“Furthermore I've installed an additional deactivation function. This means that not only can you activate or deactivate them but also for example Bruce or myself, of course, 'cause I've to fix them even if you aren't awake. You can add who else you want. The implants respond to our fingerprints. So you're wearing virtually a tiny scanner in your head, which is reading our prints at a specific point. It also reads who touches you there and whether the person is alive or not and only reacts to people alive. Through Jarvis, I've access to the software of the implants but I can't turn them off through this connection. Also I can't find you through it. Or link into them without your permission.”

Clint arches an eyebrow but says nothing. His gaze wanders to Bruce who nods slowly. Tony looks back and forth between them. Well, he didn't expect that Clint would burst into enthusiasm – the archer is way too controlled – but he would have expected a little more joy. “What?” he asks after a few more moments when no one has said anything. Clint cocks his head. “How big will they be?” He sounds like he has turned the question back and forth in his mind for a few hours. Tony just grins.

“Hey I am Tony Stark. I can't help but be attached to details. This thing is so tiny that you can't accurately see it with the naked eye. With the replacement and the on/off function it isn’t even half the size of the little finger nail from my charming Pepper.”

Bruce chuckles but Clint nods.

“Good. Who are you going to add? To the on/off?” Tony holds his breath for a moment. Clint gives him the answer he expected. “Tasha. You two. It would take hours to explain this to Steve or Thor.” Tony has to stifle a laugh as he imagines how to make Thor understand that Clint has high modern technology in his head that he can turn off or on. He's already failed to explain the much simpler satellite phone. Tony shakes his head. “You're probably right,” he mutters as he turns around and programs the last changes into the software of the implants.

“How will you insert them?”

This time it's Bruce who breaks the silence. Tony looks up from his work briefly and points to two tiny syringes that are ready next to the microscope with short but relatively thick needles. “An injection behind each ear. Nano-technology will move the implants where they should be and anchor them there. It would take hours to explain it even to you.” Bruce snorts. He probably agrees because he doesn't ask further.

“When can we do it?” Clint gets up and comes over to the syringes; his gaze rests on Tony full of curiosity. There is even a spark of impatience in the grey eyes of the archer. Maybe it’s anticipation but it's gone so fast that Tony almost thinks he had imagined it. Once again he takes a look through the microscope, then grabs the syringe and draws the little drops of liquid that are on the slide into it.

“Now. If you want?”

Clint hesitates for a moment, but then he nods and sits down on the swivel chair at the desk. He just looks at Tony while Tony tries to read something in his expression other than the usual nothing. There isn't anything and Tony shakes his head. “This should be Bruce; after all he is the doctor.” He flees from a poorly-aimed blow from the physicist and laughs.

“Doctor. I'm no doctor just a physicist,” Bruce grumbles but accepts the syringe from Tony. Clint's gaze wanders to Bruce, gets softer and Tony is certain that there is much more trust in his gaze for Bruce than the archer has in Tony. Tony commits to be confidante for the archer as well, they are family and family should be trusted. Trust has to be earned but Tony is sure he will get there some day.

While Bruce turns Clint's head to the side and disinfects the puncture site, Tony pretends to be busy with clean up until Clint clears his throat. “If this works, I owe you Tony,” he says softly and Tony nods. He also knows what he wants for it. He is silent, watching Bruce set the first injection without Clint even flinching. Moments later the second injection is done and Tony watches Clint expectantly.

“It will take about 3 minutes until the Nanos are finished with their work and then the implants should activate themselves. In the meantime just relax.”

Tony tries to sound easy but he is just as excited as Clint, who can hide it better. They wait with bated breath for a few moments for the implants to start work and a good three minutes later Clint shudders violently. Reflexively he clutches his ears, holding them with eyes tightly closed. He doesn't cry, which is something that Tony expected, but he looks as if he is using all his will power not to vomit or make any sound.

“Is that normal?” Bruce looks worried but he doesn't dare to touch Clint. Tony nods.

“Probably. It's as if you are exposed to the full volume of a rock concert without warning. At least I think so. The implants need a moment to adjust and Clint needs a little time to get used to them.” Even as Tony says that Clint lowers his hands, his eyes still closed but he is relaxed, kind of like he is listening deeply to himself.

Tony knows that this is the decisive moment. He can't control himself any longer.

“Does it work?”

Clint nods silently and opens his eyes. Tony has the tiny impression that the archer would smile like a Cheshire cat but Clint doesn't smile. Only his eyes light up. “Thank you Tony,” he says quietly, stretching out his hand to Tony who is grinning from ear to ear.

“Now that you owe me ... tell me, how did you two get to know each other?” Tony still holds Clint's hand tightly so he notices the fine tremble that runs through Clint's body. He lets go of his hand and looks to Bruce. However Clint just shrugs.

“India,” he mutters and doesn't shift from Tony's gaze but also doesn't say anything more.

For Tony that is enough. India … that was long before Loki had control over Clint and long before the God had been trying to take over the world. At least Tony thinks so. He decides to let it go for now.

Rome wasn't built in a day.

 

°°°°°

 

 

_Pepper puts a cup of coffee in front of Tony and then sits down next to him. They both watch as Steve ignites the grill on the patio and Thor stands next to it looking sceptically at the small steaks in their plastic packaging. This is the first time they’ve had a barbeque together and Tony isn't absolutely sure if Thor might try to lay the meat in its packing on the grill, but he has full confidence in Tasha who stands nearby and watches them all like a hawk._

_Clint sits at the edge of the terrace on the railing, completely relaxed and laughing about something that Thor mumbles in his direction when Tasha snatches the steaks from him. Bruce is sitting on a lounge chair near the grill and reading a book._

“ _How did you notice it?”_

_Pepper’s question breaks Tony out of his thoughts and he looks at his girlfriend, then looks back to the group on the terrace and shrugs. He had told Pepper about his observations and she seems to see it the same way._

“ _I guess you can simply see it. Tasha has also seen it ...”_

“ _Not until it wasn't to be overlooked anymore ... you saw it first,” Pepper interrupts him but Tony shakes his head. “I saw nothing, just a hunch. I still didn't figure it out.” He pushes the coffee away, grabs a bottle of beer from the cooler and kisses Pepper on the tip of her nose, leaving her to go outside to the terrace._

_Just as he enters the terrace he sees Bruce makes a few gestures in Clint's direction, who smiles and then forms a simple gesture. The little finger, the index finger and the thumb are spread apart while the ring finger and the middle finger touch the palm._

_A silent “I love you” that hits Tony deep inside._

_He promises himself that they won't hide any longer. Such a love is there to be seen._


	7. Nameless

Tony is awake unusually early. The sun is just beginning to climb over the horizon and the piece of sky he can see from his bed is light pink. It would be a beautiful morning to have breakfast on his private terrace and let his mind wander and dream together but Pepper is in Washington and won't be back before tomorrow evening. Breakfast alone is not something that Tony likes.

He needs someone he can steal his food from.

Tony is no longer tired but the warm bed is so cosy that he remains a bit longer and enjoys the silence. When his stomach growls loudly he crawls out of bed. If there is one thing that Tony doesn't like it’s to be hungry. Barefoot, he pads to the patio door, opens it and takes a few deep breaths of the cold morning air.

Besides the usual whisper and noise of the city, he hears something else. It sounds like the delicate clatter as when steel meets steel. Tony is immediately more awake. He leans over the railing to see the terrace in front of the common area. What he sees makes him hold his breath.   
  
Clint and Natasha are opposite each other on the terrace, they both have two swords in their hands. Again and again both blades meet the ones from the other and they move in a perfect deadly dance. Tony stares down at them, fascinated. They must be unaware of being observed, because they both laugh. Natasha’s cool expression is cleared and has made a place for something Tony can only describe as a sun beam. She seems quite changed.

Tony would prefer to take a picture of this moment but Tasha would probably kill him without hesitation, if Clint leaves enough left of him when he is done.   
  
Tony quickly pulls some clothes on and gets on the lift to the living area. When he leaves the lift the two are still busy with their swords. Up close it looks even more impressive. The light of the rising sun makes the blades shine and sparkle and gives the whole scene a mystical touch. Tony is still standing near the lift, leaning against the wall so he doesn't bother them. They are perfectly coordinated in their movement. It doesn't seem like one of them has an advantage over the other. Tony startles as someone clears his throat and he takes a few steps further into the living area. On the couch, which he couldn’t see from the lift, Bruce is sitting and reading a book. He doesn't clear his throat to make Tony pay attention; he doesn't even seem to notice that Tony is there.

“Hey. Do you think those two will skewer each other so we can have something other than Chinese take-away tonight?"Tony can't help taunting. Bruce just looks up, arches an eyebrow and shakes his head. He doesn't seem to be surprised to see Tony. It is a bit scary to Tony that Clint is already rubbing off on the physicist.

“No I guess not. I've never seen them hurt each other unintentionally in a fight.”

“Maybe they are doing it on purpose?”

Bruce snorts and shakes his head.

“They have never done that either.”

It sounds like Bruce has frequently observed this type of training. Now Tony's attention is on the physicist. He had decided to talk to them individually to gently coax them into living openly with what they have finally shared only recently. So Tony gets a coffee and sits down across from Bruce on a chair so he can watch the two on the terrace. Clint does a series of daring attacks against Tasha and Tony isn't sure if the archer might intend to kill the redhead. On the other hand what reasons would he have? Tony is sure that both of them have enough reason to be mad at each other but there is something between them that Tony can't really fathom; something deep, like a years old friendship, only much more.

“They're really fascinating.” Bruce folds his book and lays it on the table. He looks relaxed as he's sitting cross-legged, arms easy on his knees. Tony nods. “Much more fascinating is what’s between you and Clint.”

Tony says it directly unlike what he promised himself. Guiltily, he hangs his head a bit but then straightens up again and calmly returns Bruce’s look. A narrow half smile is resting on the lips of the physicist. “Clint has repaid his debt,” Bruce reminds him gently. Tony only snorts and shakes his head. “Like one word could make up for the work I’ve put in.” He doesn't want to sound presumptuous but can’t prevent a trace of anger creeping into his voice. Actually he has no reason to be angry. It is as it always is. Tony studied something for so long until he had all the details together and it rankles when he still seems to be missing pieces of the puzzle. 

It surprises him when Bruce nods.

“What do you want to know? How we became 'us'? Or how we got to know each other? Why do you find what is between us so fascinating?”

Tony's gaze wanders back to Tasha and Clint. He doesn't know how long they will be busy so he is silent for a few moments. “They'll be very busy for at least another hour. Once they’re done with the sword fight they’ll still spend another forty minutes with meditation.” Tony's gaze snaps back to Bruce. He wonders if Bruce can read minds but then he remembers the question of the physicist.

“I heard you after the battle, when you asked him why he gave up cover,” Tony begins, sips his coffee and stares out pensively. He searches for the perfect words to illicit exactly the answers about what he’s seen but still needs to hear. In Tony's world things are only really real when he has heard them with his own ears from someone else.   
  
“I find it fascinating 'cause it’s so different.”

Tony hopes that he hasn't used the wrong words because the last thing he wants is for Bruce to think he would stamp the love between him and Clint as abnormal. He has no right to do so and he never would. He doesn't believe it matters what gender the person you love is. It's not important because one doesn't love the human body but the mind in the first place. Tony doesn't remember when he came to this realisation but it accompanied him for half his life.   
  
Bruce chuckles. “So Clint was right,” he murmurs, shaking his head at Tony's questioning look.

“The first time we met, more than a year before the incident with Loki, in Calcutta, Clint was one of SHIELDs Hulk-sitters.”

Tony smiles about the word but says nothing. Now that Bruce is talking he doesn't want to interrupt him.   
  
“I had already noticed that someone was following me but, unlike the previous times, I was never able to make out who it was. For two weeks I was walking around with a shadow I couldn't sort out. Then there was this guy sitting on my windowsill one evening.” Bruce indicated outside to Clint, who has just moved back from Tasha in a swirling motion while narrowly dodging a sword blow from her.

  
“He was just there. Like you, he didn't show any concern at all. Nothing. Not a trace of fear but, unlike you, he has never provoked or tested me. At first I thought it was only that one evening but Clint came back. The next day I didn’t have a shadow any more but a man by my side who accompanied me on my tour through the city.”

Bruce looks thoughtful, like he is recalling the day in his mind. “He accompanied me the last two weeks of his job as a sitter and then he was just gone one day and the shadow feeling returned.”   
  
Bruce sounds a little sad and Tony can't help but wonder how much happened between them in those two weeks. On the other hand if there had been more, why the drama with the sewing and the follow-up action. Tony waits silently for Bruce to continue but the physicist just stares at a point in front of him not saying a word. Just as Tony is struggling to say something, he continues to speak.   
  
His voice is full of warmth and affection this time and perhaps much more. No matter what it is, it gives Tony goose bumps and strengthens the need to know the whole story about them.

“He came back. Two months after his first visit, Clint was there in the middle of the night in front of my bed. Soaked to the bone and completely silent. I don't know how long he stood there before I noticed him but it must have been a while. He never told me where he'd gone or why he came back but …”

Tony wants to shake Bruce to make him speak faster, or yell at him, or throw something at him. However, since he doesn’t want Bruce to stop talking he doesn't do any of that, but waits patiently until Bruce continues to speak.   
  
“I tucked him into bed fully clothed and let him sleep. Whatever he was dreaming it wasn't something I would want to experience. It wasn't a nice night and the next morning it was as if everything had been only an illusion. Clint was gone. At first I really thought I had dreamed it but stuck in the wall above my bed was an arrow with little violets on it. It symbolises the request for patience in many cultures.”   
  
Tony opens his mouth in disbelief. He can't even connect this gesture with Clint but (Tony isn't happy about this admission) he didn't know that much about Clint. The past of the archer is still an untouched mystery. One that even Tony can’t fathom. Maybe … maybe Clint will tell him the story himself someday.

“So it was over months. I didn't dare to go away from Calcutta 'cause I was afraid Clint wouldn't find me. Although that’s nonsense. He told me that SHIELD would find me anywhere and if they don't he will. Nevertheless Calcutta has been a part of the security that he knows where I am. I don't know what it was that got me fascinated but the feeling is still there. Every day a little more.”

Both cringe when suddenly one of the swords bangs against the window front. For a second Tony is too stunned to react. Speechless, he watches as Clint picks up his sword and grins apologetically. The window is intact but Tony feels like his heart just visited other parts of his body a few floors below where it’s needed. Bruce laughs. “It's always the same. Last time it was Tasha who almost blew up the window 'cause she didn't pay enough attention but to be fair, it was Thor that got her distracted as he tried to climb into the TV.”

Tony's gaze wanders back to Bruce, incredulous, and then on to the big screen. He isn't sure why Thor had been trying to get into the TV and how they held him off doing that but he _is_ sure that he doesn't want to know.

“About 14 weeks before the incident with Loki, Clint visited me for the last time. That was the first time he made me lose control … I could no longer restrain Hulk. Thank God we were in a peripheral area of the city. The memory is very hazy. Clint wasn't afraid. He even seems to like Hulk. When I changed back Clint sat in front of me and smiled. I think that is the point where I understood it.”   
  
Again Bruce interrupts himself. “When Tasha came to see me in Calcutta and told me what was going on and I agreed to come, it was ultimately not ‘cause of the tesseract but for the chance to meet Clint on a different level. You wouldn't believe how much I had to fight for my self-control when I learned that Clint was part of the problem.” No, Tony can't imagine that but he doesn't say it.   
  
“I prayed to all gods known to me that I’d get the chance to ask Clint why he came back, why he kept coming back. I begged to get the chance to make it better, as in the month before, and be honest with him. The constant coming back means incredibly much to me. He was the first person who did that.”

Bruce sighs and runs his hand over his face, then looks directly at Tony, who is feeling a bit uncomfortable under this gaze because there is so much within it. So much left unsaid.   
  
“I couldn't believe it when I actually got the chance. Even if I never got a real answer I got something else. Clint is no longer simply coming back to me. I am his starting point, his backup and his safe haven. Just like Tasha. He comes back by himself … just to feel safe and relaxed.”

Tony isn't sure why Bruce is so talkative all of a sudden, why he is giving away details so willingly and before he can stop himself the question is out of his mouth.   
  
“Why are you telling me this?”

Bruce smiles that strange smile again, his gaze lying on Clint. Tony can't help but stare at the physicist so he has no idea if Clint responded to that gaze. Part of Tony is certain that the two have talked about what Bruce should tell Tony and when. The longer they all live together, the more they move together and trust each other, the less they are able to hide their love. Maybe Tony has just been the last straw to convince them that they don't have to hide.   
  
“'Cause you asked, Tony. If you had specifically asked before I would have told you sooner. Everything you asked was irrelevant at the respective time. So we just remained silent, though there is nothing that we had to hide.”

Tony hates it that Bruce sounds so wise and looks like he knew what had been on Tony’s mind for months.   
  
“I saw the ILY-sign. Why are you hiding if you are actually sure about your relationship?”

Of course Tony knows that this question is unfair because you can never really be sure. Especially not with the jobs they have, but he asks it anyway.

Bruce shakes his head, getting up as the elevator doors open and Steve and Thor enter the living area amid a vociferous debate on meals and manners. The physicist walks over to Tony, stops and turns to him again. He gently lays a hand on his shoulder and squeezes it.

“Who says we are hiding? Maybe you've just looked more closely than the others?” He suggests softly, gently and Tony shakes his head, watching as Bruce enters the terrace and joins Tasha and Clint, who sit relaxed, cross-legged, and doing meditation apparently. Tasha is on the ground and Clint on the narrow railing from which it is easily about a 600 foot free fall to the ground should he lose his balance. When Bruce enters the terrace Clint opens his eyes and a barely visible smile spreads across his face.

Tony leans back thoughtfully, blocking out the conversation between Steve and Thor, and goes through all things he knows about Bruce and Clint. Astonished, he finds that Bruce was right. They didn't hide, not really.

He catches Clint’s look and something tells Tony that there is still something he doesn't know. The archer just raises an eyebrow and nods like he can read Tony's mind.   
  
The more Tony thinks about the talk with Bruce the more he is angry with himself. Of course Bruce has told him a lot but ultimately he hasn't said what is between him and the archer. He hasn't named it at all. He only compared it with the connection between Clint and Tasha. Snorting, Tony joins Thor and Steve, who have plundered the fridge and he wonders for the umpteenth time how someone can eat such huge amounts of food without blowing up like a balloon.Then he laughs, which irritates Steve and Thor a lot but he can't help it.

Even if Bruce didn't give it a name, didn't say what Tony wanted to hear he has proved something. Not only does Tony trust Bruce. Bruce trusts him as well.

That's worth more than a name for something that you might not even have to define because it’s good the way it is. Tony will find a name for it eventually. He firmly believes that they already have found a name for it … and Clint is still on Tony's interrogation list.   
  
After he’s had breakfast.  
  
°°°°  
  
 _Tasha has left the terrace and joined the hungry crowd for breakfast but Bruce has remained. He is leaning against the railing next to Clint and staring down into the city._

 _Out of nowhere, there is a violet in front of him and Clint smiles as the physicist shakes his head._  
  
“He won't let it go any longer,” Bruce mutters and takes the violet and smells it. This flower has become more to him than a silent plea for patience. There are hundreds of flowers that they have given to each other. It has become a silent promise to come back to each other again and again. 

_Clint slips down from the railing and leans his shoulder against Bruce._

“ _A few days more. Then it’ll be okay,” the archer says quietly._

_Of course Bruce nods. How could he refuse Clint this repeated request for patience?_

_He hears when Clint goes inside but he has no desire to face the loud conversation, and the memories he has just awakened in the chat with Tony are still too present in his mind._

_He turns around to watch the group. Tasha stares Tony down with a deadly look when he tries to steal food from her plate. From the other side Steve steals Tasha’s cheese._

_Bruce laughs. Maybe it’s good that they have caught Tony's attention. Maybe it’s good that reason still has a little more time to grow and thrive._

_Tender plants should have time to sprout._


	8. Past

It is late evening, the sun is long gone and New York buzzes and hums below Tony. He stands on the terrace and looks down on the city. The day has been incredibly long and boring. The Tower is empty. Well, none of his colleagues are here. Steve, Tasha and Bruce left early in the morning hours for a mission for SHIELD. Thor is out with Jane and Tony rather doesn’t want to know what he is doing right now. And Clint was called in for a job more than a week ago. He looked very serious when he said goodbye to Bruce. At least, the part of their farewell Tony had seen. Since then they haven’t heard from the archer. It's not unusual. Clint is often deep undercover for SHIELD without being able to report back to the Avengers. They never know when, or if, he will come back.   
  
Pepper isn't here either. Tony is beginning to feel that she spends more time outside than inside the Tower but he also knows her job is important; especially when it is about opening a new residence for Stark Industries in LA. Originally, Tony was supposed to accompany her but he insisted on staying at home just in case someone needs him here. In reality, Tony just wanted to have a few hours for himself, tinker in the workshop and just do what he normally does. Pepper wasn't really happy about that but she didn’t insist. Tony is grateful for that, because he can't really explain the urgent need to stay in the Tower. Now, he almost regrets that decision. At least it wouldn't be boring if he had gone with her. Maybe they could …

Tony spins around, startled when someone clears his throat behind him. As soon as he recognises Clint, who is leaning casually in the patio door, he relaxes a bit. “Someday I'll hang big bells around your neck so I can hear every movement and you can't sneak up on me. It's the same with Tasha. Pain in the ass.” Tony jokes and takes a few steps towards Clint and is highly alarmed again. Clint isn't leaning in the doorway casually, rather as if he can’t stand on his own. He no longer wears his uniform but dark sweat pants and one of Bruce's wide hooded sweaters. Over his left eyebrow is a laceration, at least Tony assumes that there is one. It has been cleaned and taped. Under the training pants Tony sees a thick bandage around the archer’s right knee and he probably doesn't want to know what is hidden under the rest of the clothes. Or maybe he does, even if it looks like Clint at least had someone look after his injuries.

“Do you think bells would work?” Clint raises an eyebrow and looks at Tony challengingly. If Tony thinks about it for real it probably wouldn’t work, even if he hung a huge cowbell around Clint’s or Tasha’s neck. The two learned to move absolutely silently in almost any situation. “Seems like your job went south?” Tony gently pushes Clint back into the common area then goes to the fridge and takes out a bottle of beer, pouring himself a whiskey. Clint rejects the offered beer with a shake of his head. “Won't work well with the drugs,” he mumbles, while he carefully sits down on the couch, right leg stretched out on the table.   
  
He doesn’t ask where the others are and Tony assumes that Fury has told him about the mission for Bruce, Steve and Tasha. On the other hand maybe Clint doesn't ask because he's actually quite glad that there is no one here but Tony. Clint's presence feels almost as dark as his first days in the Tower.   
  
Dark and very serious.

Tony's leaning on the counter, sipping his whiskey and looking for a good way to start a conversation about Bruce and the archer. Maybe even about what is weighing heavily on Clint’s mind. Before he can say a word Clint starts to talk. “The mission was a complete success. Target dead. Pity that SHIELD forgot to warn me about the target's army of bodyguards.” Clint snorts, tilting his head back. “The guys were ready for me. They knew I was coming. So … let's say it went pretty bad.” Tony believes him without really seeing it. He walks over to the couch and sits down across from Clint, watching him closely again. The archer looks tired, incredibly tired even.   
  
“The implants are still working?”

Tony tries to switch topics. Bruce was easier because there are many more things that he and Bruce have in common. Clint makes an affirmative gesture but says nothing more. After several minutes during which Tony turns his glass in his hand he finally decides to just ask.   
  
“Why did you blow your cover?” He asks and Clint actually raises his head again, staring at Tony. He seems to know immediately what Tony is talking about. Tony wishes he could read more from the archer’s face – not for the first time – but there is nothing. Nothing but the fatigue and, if you look closely, a hint of frustration.

“Bruce told you how we met.”   
  
It doesn't sound like a question, more like a statement and one Clint could live with. Whatever happened between him and Bruce after the talk with Tony – Tony is sure it's nothing good. Perhaps this also explains why Clint now gets up and goes to the fridge. His steps are only minimally unequal and if Tony didn't know better he wouldn't realise that Clint is hurt. The first bottle of beer Clint drinks without stopping then he grabs a second one and comes back to the couch. He sits down, his left leg pulled in on the seat, the right stretched out. Once again he takes a sip from the bottle, turning it thoughtfully in his hands and then turns his gaze to Tony.

On his pale face there is something like regret, maybe mourning. Tony really doesn't know but maybe he doesn't need to because Clint takes another deep breath. “Now you want my version?” Tony nods silently, hoping that now more light is coming into the darkness, as after talking with Bruce. Tony suspects that it will also be more than he really wants to know. Clint only snorts, runs a hand over his face and sips his beer again. Tony makes a mental note to keep Clint from drinking the whole second bottle. Whatever drugs Clint is taking, Tony doubts that too much alcohol is good.   
  
“They sent me to Calcutta with the obligation to make contact with Bruce. I didn't blow my cover … I did what I was told to do. Otherwise I wouldn't have done it.” Clint interrupts himself, tears a corner of the label of the bottle and rolls it between his fingers. Like he’s trying to buy time perhaps, but maybe he is just lost in memories.

“Well. Maybe I would have done it but not at that exact time. Fury wanted someone to befriend Bruce, win his trust. Someone should be able to reach him when it’s necessary. Someone who Bruce trusts. That's why I gave up my cover in Calcutta that evening.”   
  
The words hang in the space between them, heavy and dark and not what Tony expected. His mind seems to be completely blank. Each thought he attempts escapes. It’s as if his entire world rotates in the wrong direction at once. Clint's gaze rests on him as if he’s waiting for Tony to speak.

“The arrow … the flower ...” Tony stutters and then stops. When was the last time he was so completely out of words?   
  
So out of thoughts.

“Coulson. The flower idea came from Phil.”

Clint empties his beer bottle, reaches for the next, opens it and takes a sip. Tony doesn't dare to stop him. If he is honest he would drink himself into darkness as well.

“Then it all was a ... farce?” Tony can't string more words together in a meaningful sentence and even those few seem to get stuck in his throat, like they don’t want to pass his lips. Clint laughs quietly, shaking his head.   
  
“The first time I went back to Bruce … I was already in charge of the observation of the tesseract. Sporadically they sent me on other small missions and after them I went back to Bruce. Building a foundation of trust.”

Tony feels a twinge of hot anger in his stomach. He knows the feeling and he hasn't really thought that he would ever have it for Clint. Tony knows that it will only take a few more words and he will start to yell if there isn't a good explanation. Clint looks out the window, his mind seemingly far away, but Tony's gaze rests on him like it is glued.

“Each time I went back to Bruce, every evening something changed. From a command it turned into a desire and from there into a need. The last time I went to Bruce before Loki … I went to tell him everything. It ... didn't happen … it never happened. He lost his temper and I got to know Hulk. After that … I didn't have the opportunity to tell him anything.”

“You could've told him after the battle. Instead you keep playing the game?” Tony doesn't bother trying to hide his anger because he knows Clint would hear it anyway. Clint shook his head. “Why do you think Fury insisted that I live in the Tower?” Apparently frustrated, he hangs his head. For a moment Tony has pity for him. He thinks about the talks from the two he overheard and the distance Bruce showed when Clint left for his latest mission. The archer shoots a resigned look at Tony.   
  
“Why?” Tony knows that's not what he really wants to ask but he can't speak in full sentences now. Clint takes a deep breath, his gaze again on the bottle in his hands.

Then he looks up directly into Tony's eyes.

Tony swallows.

Clint's steel-grey eyes look dull, matte and somehow far away. When he speaks again there is not the slightest tremor in his voice, but Tony could swear the archer is fighting back tears.   
  
“It was an order, Tony. SHIELD doesn't pull one of their best senior agents out of full active duty just for fun. There must be a reason. Otherwise I would spend about 11 months a year in deep undercover, or at least outside the base. Generally I come back every 8 weeks for a night ... if possible.”

Tony should have known that, but he wanted to believe that Fury really has an interest in the team. Fury would certainly not have considered telling him something like that right to his face. Of course it makes sense. Every word from Clint makes sense.   
  
“Since I live here it’s like … I have something I never had,” Clint mutters. Tony furrows his brows but doesn't interrupt. He has the vague feeling that this will be one of the few occasions where he’ll see Clint without his mask, without restraint.

“I grew up in the orphanage. At least until my brother and I ran away. After that I never had a real home. No fixed point to which I could return. The circus was at a different place every week. Not what a teenage boy needs to get stability. And SHIELD is not particularly pleasant when you come back after a long mission. So...” Another pause. Tony suspects that Clint is fighting with himself about every word, every sentence because it means that he is opening up to Tony. Maybe it doesn't make a difference for Clint. Not anymore.

“Before I left for the latest mission I told Bruce what I just told you. Let's put it this way ... he wasn't really thrilled. He was so angry that he ran away 'cause he was afraid that he would break the Tower. Then there was only the brief moment before I left … he hasn't spoken to me, won’t let me explain. You know what the worst part is?” Again Clint is looking directly at Tony, who only shakes his head. He can't think of anything worse than to be stuck in such a situation.

“When I am in the field … since Bruce is in my life … I always know that there is someone who is looking for me, who will find me no matter what it costs. Someone is waiting for me. This time … he said that he won't be here when I get back and part of me wondered whether it makes any sense to come back at all.”

This time Tony doesn't try to hide his dismay. There is so much sadness within Clint's words but before he can think of anything to say Clint continues to speak.

“Anyway … no, it wasn't a farce. Bruce really means a lot to me and it’s so cheesy but it almost ripped my heart apart when he refused to listen to me. I just didn't want Bruce to learn it from someone else. Maybe that was a mistake.”   
  
Finally Tony's mind snapped back to where it belongs and he has more words than “idiot”, “why” or “shit”.

“Bruce will calm down and when he has he will talk to you.” He pauses, struggles with whether he really should ask the question that is on his mind but then again he thinks it’s too late to worry about that. Clint is already on the edge of something that Tony would rather not define precisely. In Clint's gaze is something like disbelief. Something that makes little sense in Tony's world but maybe it does in Clint’s. Where there have been no constants and no securities. He somehow can understand that Clint doubts his words.

“Was that the reason you two were hiding?”

Clint laughs bitterly, shaking his head. With difficulty, he raises his legs off the couch, puts the beer bottle on the table and takes a deep breath.

“No. We didn't really hide. Only guarded something. Redeemed a promise.” That's all he says before walking away to the lift. Tony looks after him. He doesn't know what he can say to stop him and actually he has no right to do so. So he lets Clint go.

He sits still more than an hour, sipping at his whiskey before he gets up and spends the rest of the night in the workshop, bent over one of the new arrows for Clint. He is so distracted that he almost blows himself up.   
  
As the sun rises Tony leans against a window and stares at the awakening city. Although New York never actually really sleeps.

“Jarvis put Fury on the line for me. No matter if you have to wake him up … or how. Tell him that the third world war just started if you have to...”

 

  
°°°°°  
  
 _Clint stands there. He has his bow in his hands, looking at it closely. The arrow he has on the string is quite a simple one, with a normal tip. He only uses this type of tip when he gets close enough. They are designed in such a way that they can't be removed after hitting the target._

_Tired, he raises his bow, pulls the string close to his right ear, his thumb rests next to the ear on his skin. He doesn't know how many times he has been in this position for hours to be absolutely sure that the shot will be perfect or to wait for a kill command or to test himself._

_He breathes in, breathes out a tiny bit and then holds his breath and lets the arrow fly. The muffled sound which marks his success sounds unnaturally loud in the dead of night and Clint flinches like he has been struck._

_For a moment his gaze clings on the arrow. He doesn't believe that Bruce is so easy to soothe and he doesn't believe Tony's words at all. In his life there were few opportunities to wipe out a mistake. The few times in which he could do that he had pay for it dearly. Now he’s returned to SHIELD for the first time in a long time without completing his mission._

_In his mind he hears Bruce's warm laugh and he closes his eyes against the rising tears. It was a long time ago since he cried last. Too long to remember how to do it. Instead he turns away and vanishes._

_He doesn't look back._

_When Tony asks Jarvis shortly after sunrise to contact Clint he gets the answer that the archer is no longer in the Tower._

_Tony closes his eyes and hangs his head._

_For some people there is probably no happy ending._

_Life just doesn’t write happy endings. Not always at least. But he is Tony-Fucking-Stark and he will make sure this story has a happy ending._


	9. What it is ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of the chapter comes from a german poem. I think it is one that is also known in english. For those who don't know it ... here you go: 
> 
> What it is  
> It is nonsense  
> says reason  
> It is what it is  
> says love
> 
> It is misfortune  
> says calculation  
> It is nothing but pain  
> says fear  
> It is hopeless  
> says insight  
> It is what it is  
> says love
> 
> It is ridiculous  
> says pride  
> It is careless  
> says caution  
> It is impossible  
> says experience  
> It is what it is  
> says love

Tony sits on the terrace from the common area in one of the lounge chairs, staring into the darkness of the night sky. He doesn't see the twinkling stars which you only can partially glimpse within the city; he sees nothing but darkness. Eventually he releases his gaze from the darkness and lets it wander until he gets stuck on the small group in the living area. Thor and Jane are struggling with a popcorn box. The young woman is apparently explaining how it works to the demigod for the umpteenth time. Thor learns quickly but still there are things which cause him repeatedly to fall. Not in the literal sense, because Thor is anything but awkward, but rather in the metaphorical way. With Jane he has a patient and very intelligent companion.

Steve sits alone on the couch, leaning in the corner where Clint sat three weeks ago ... before he vanished.  
  
So far he hasn't come back. Tony has tried everything. He has contacted Fury to tell him to fuck himself. Fury has repeatedly tried to interrupt his tirade but once Tony gets started there is no way of stopping him so quickly. Fury has figured that out at some point and simply lets Tony rant until he is done. Still he didn't tell Tony what he wanted to know: Why SHIELD had picked Clint to make contact with Bruce and why the hell Fury had given the order for Clint to move into the Tower.  
  
Fury only gave him a little insightful statement about what was best for Clint at that time. In what way it was best Fury didn't explain. Even after multiple demands from Tony. Only a tiny line around Fury's mouth spoke of bitterness or resignation. It didn't really help.

It doesn't matter in which direction Tony turns it’s as if Clint never existed. No one seems to be able to find him. Tony pushes away the thought and watches Pepper.  
  
Pepper is sitting on the other chair and is deep in a book. She’s the only one who’s been talking to Bruce in recent days. The others sneak around the physicist as if he were a ticking time bomb. In a way that’s true. Tony knows it's just a matter of time until Bruce will blow up.

Tasha is missing too.

She has been missing for three weeks now. After the three of them returned to the Tower and learned that Clint had gone, she had turned on her heel, shot a furious glance at Bruce and vanished. Tony doesn't know to where but he can guess. If there is one person on this planet who can find Clint then it's Natasha. Tony would rather not know where she had to go for that. He only made sure that she had everything she might need. Tasha looked at him silently and without reproach before she nodded and disappeared. Since then they haven't heard from her.  
  
Bruce mostly avoids the group. Tony knows that he is preparing to leave the Tower and that leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. The people he had just started to call family are on their way to separate again. Something Fury also ultimately had to understand, as Tony told him that he will bind his intestines around his neck if he ever meets him again. Unlike normally, there was no sparkle in his eyes, no hidden glint that suggests some kind of joke. No. This time Tony is deadly serious.

Thor and Jane finally managed to get the popcorn done and leave together. Tony can imagine what the two are planning to do and a hint of a smile appears on his face. At least two of them seem to understand how this whole relationship thing is supposed to work. Steve follows them a few minutes later after a quick wave in Tony’s direction. The soldier is quieter than usual and, since Tasha's disappearance, he spends more hours in the training area than before. Apparently Tasha had a closer relationship to him than Tony had realised. Maybe that was what Clint wanted to protect.  
  
“Hey.”

Pepper steps onto the terrace and sits down next to Tony, nestling in his arms and leaning her head on his shoulder. Tony is silent, breathing deeply in order to find peace in her presence. So they sit there for a while in silence without the need to do or say anything, just enjoying each other’s company. Tony's thoughts cycle rapidly back to Clint. And Tasha. And inevitably Bruce. He isn't angry with the physicist, not really. He also feels like he isn’t the right personto talk to him. Even with understanding the situation Tony always makes sure that they get the chance to explain themselves.

“Tony?”

Tony and Pepper startle. Bruce is suddenly on the terrace with drooping shoulders and a tired expression on his face. Tony knows this expression. It's the same one he had on the Helicarrier when they met for the first time. “Bruce,” Tony replies simply. He doesn't know what else to say. Bruce seems to feel the same way because he fiddles with something in his hands and then sits down eventually on a chair across from Tony and Pepper. In the half-light from the common area he seems small and profoundly exhausted.  
  
“What did Clint tell you? That evening before he vanished?”

Tony expected many things but not that. Of all things not that. Well, maybe Bruce has to hear it again. Quietly, Tony repeats the chat with Clint again, though he is sure that Jarvis has already given a recording of the evening to Bruce. Maybe Bruce needs it to hear from him, Tony, who somehow is in the middle of this strange relationship.

When Tony is done they fall silent again until Bruce raises his head and holds something in Tony’s direction. There is a tiny bouquet of flowers. Small blue delicate plants. Tony isn't an herbalist but he is sure that those are no violets.

“Those were hanging from an arrow in the wall above my bed. Clint must have left it there before he left. These are blue stars. They are a symbol for an apology.”

Tony doesn't know what to say and before he can come up with anything to break the silence, Pepper speaks. She stands up and squats down in front of Bruce, putting a hand on his knee. Tony isn't sure what she's up to but he is a bit worried. He forces himself to stay seated. Perhaps this is just as important as everything else he has watched till now.

“Do you know why I love Tony?” she asks softly and Tony wonders if she looks as serious as she always does when she is talking about something important. Bruce shakes his head.  
  
“Me neither. Fact is I do love him. Every day a bit more. Every hour a bit more. Nothing can change that. I loved him before this whole Iron Man thing.” Pepper makes an all-encompassing gesture. “When he was ruthless, arrogant and somewhat stupid 'cause he hadn't seen what was right under his nose. I also loved him when he lied to me, when he excluded me and when he pushed me away. Especially then I loved him. You know why?” Bruce shakes his head again, speechless.

“Because that was when he needed my love the most. It may be that Clint wasn't honest with you but he had the courage to tell you the truth. He trusts you. More than any other person on this planet. Probably more than any other person, human or whatever else there is on any planet.”  
  
The silence between them is palpable and Tony knows that it was the right decision to let Pepper talk. Pepper knows how it feels to love someone even though you don't know if it is right.

He leans back and closes his eyes, lets Pepper’s words flow over him, tries to capture and preserve them because they are what he wanted to say but he couldn’t find the right words.

“Love isn't about forgiving everything without saying a word, but it means fighting for who you love. It means that you have to work at it. Including the things that hurt. Clint told you the truth knowing that it would hurt you but also knowing that he had to tell you. Because he wants this with you and he wants to do it right, even if he started it out wrong”

Tony hears a rustle and soft breathing which is too fast to be normal. He doesn't look.

“Why now?” Bruce whispers, barely audible. Pepper laughs softly. “Is there a perfect time for it? Would it have been better to hear from someone else? Would that have been less painful?” Pepper has a gift to always call things as they are, sometimes politely paraphrased and sometimes directly and unambiguously. This is one of the things that Tony loves about her.  
  
“No.” Bruce can't speak further but he doesn't need to. Pepper has a few more things to say. Tony tunes out her quiet words now and slowly drifts off to sleep, hoping that Tasha finds Clintsoon. Really soon.

He's so far into the realm of dreams that he isn't really sure if Jarvis' voice is part of a dream or reality but then he decides to listens.

“Sir. Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton have entered the Tower. They are on their way up here.”

Tony sighs. He likes Jarvis sounding more and more human, especially when he has good news. He straightens up and takes a look at Pepper and Bruce who stare at him.  
  
“Hey, that wasn't me. The timing is perfect but it wasn't me.” He raises his hands and smirks. At this moment Tasha steps on the terrace. Clint stays behind in the living room like he is tentative and only here half voluntarily. Tony suspects that Tasha has used all her power of persuasion to get the archer here. Clint stops in front of the window as if he would give Tasha the opportunity to prepare them for him.

The redhead speaks as soon as she is close enough to Tony and the others. She directs her words exclusively to Bruce and her voice is so silky soft that Tony almost misses the hidden threat of a painful death underneath.

“He's here 'cause I have demanded an old promise. It has cost me a lot to find him and I won't do it a second time. Listen to him, that at least you owe him. I warn you, I found him and I'll find you...”  
  
Tony is convinced that he never heard Tasha say that much at one time. It only makes the impression left by her words greater. Not only does Bruce duck his head, but Tony does too. Like the threat of the assassin was directed against him as well.

Finally Clint steps onto the terrace, remaining near the door. He is neither uncertain nor anxious. Just tired and dark. A darkness Tony doesn’t like. Apparently Clint is waiting for someone to say something and when no one does he comes closer and leans against the glass railing, his arms crossed over his chest. His gaze wanders from one to another and then rests on Bruce. They are still silent and Tony has to stop himself from fidgeting on his chair. Pepper’s hand on his shoulder calms him down.  
  
“Why?”

Bruce looks at Clint and only at Clint. It seems like everything else is simply gone from his perception. Tony gets up, wants to leave the terrace with Pepper but Clint restrains them with a gesture, indicating they should sit down again.

“Before the tesseract, before this all got started, before Thor and all, I was about to leave SHIELD. I had had enough. If you have seen as much horror as me, then you eventually reach the point where you stop believing that you can do some good. It was … is...” Clint shakes his head and laughs bitterly. “It made no difference to me which side I was on. Whose commands I took and why I was doing all that. So Phil asked Fury to give me a break.” Silence. All eyes on Clint except Tony, who looks at Bruce whose expression gets softer and warmer.

“Calcutta was meant as down time. I should make an informal first contact. The plan was that you have a contact at SHIELD, a friend. Then ... yeah... then ...” Clint's voice trails off. One can't hear any emotion in it, can't hear the archer fighting for every single word, so Tony is sure of it. It's in the air, between the words, between the letters. This is important. Another step, another scene in this confusing story. It will take a long time to get the whole story. Perhaps a lifetime.  
  
“Then there you were. You, who didn't know me at all. Who didn't see the killer in me, not the master spy, not the archer and not the SHIELD agent. It surprised me that you – with everything you've experienced – still could see me. The circus boy who doesn't like the cold and who loves heights. The man behind the arrow, who doubts and despairs 'cause he thinks he’s lost his place in this world.”

Tony raises an eyebrow, he really doesn't want to hear all this but he can't just get up and walk away. Not now. Not tonight. So he just listens.  
  
“Things changed. First it was a command, and then it was a desire and finally a need. The need to see you and the need to be around you. Even if only as a shadow. The idea with the flowers came from Phil 'cause Phil has always seen what no one else saw.”

Somehow these words make sense in Tony's head. Phil has been Clint's responsible agent, his handler. He worked with the archer for years side by side and he learned to listen for any tiny emotion in the voice of the spy, learned to read every gesture. He must have seen the need in Clint's eyes to really be with Bruce.

“I told you 'cause I wanted to make this work. I wanted to do it right but I did it wrong.”  
  
The archer breathes deep, lowers his gaze and looks at the ground. Before he can say anything else Bruce speaks.

“Why did you leave?”

Clint's gaze lifts abruptly. He probably hadn't counted on this question but Tony did. The answer to this question is much more important than anything else. He understands that sometimes you need no reason to come back but a good reason to go.  
  
Clint raises his hand and forms the “ILY-sign”. Another silent “I love you” that reminds Tony why he finds them so fascinating. Because in their world words actually don't matter that much. It is all about the gestures, the things they do. Tony has heard enough now, decisively he stands, pulls Pepper with him and beckons Tasha to follow them as well. The rest is between Bruce and Clint. Maybe it won’t be the happy ending Tony wanted for them but he has done everything humanly possible to help them, to give them a chance. They all have.  
  
They sit down on the couch at the window which gives a view of the two on the terrace. None of them seem to be willing to let Bruce and Clint be totally alone right now. “How did you find him?” Pepper asks. Tasha looks thoughtfully at the two outside and then turns her gaze to Pepper. “Does it matter?” Pepper slowly shakes her head. She snuggles back into Tony, her hand resting on his arc reactor and her head on his shoulder. Tasha leans back too, relaxed, closing her eyes.  
  
Only Tony stays awake and stares into the darkness. It's surreal how much things can change and how much they have all been part of those changes in recent months.

That's a good thing, Tony decides, and after one last look at Clint and Bruce, who are now close to each other, he shuts his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

Everything's fine.

  
°°°°°  
  
 _“Say it.”_

_Clint looks at Bruce. Through eyes that have seen so much more than other people, which have never lost their target but yet have been so blind sometimes. Clint is silent, lowers his head. He feels uncomfortable under the searching gaze of Bruce._

“ _Clint.”_

_A hand is laid gently on Clint's cheek, forcing him to look up again, right into brown eyes. Eyes so warm and soft that you can't believe how much power they hide._

“ _I love you.”_  
  
 _It's just a whisper, almost silent and yet it is as if the archer yelled. It is all that Bruce needs to know. He wraps his arms around Clint wordlessly, pulling him close, as close as possible so nothing else would fit between them. His lips are close to Clint's ear, on the skin, where the archer feels his thumb when he draws the bow. The lips forming soft words and with every word Clint relaxes more and more._

“ _I don't know if I can forgive you or when but never run away again. Your place is here, right here.”_

_The rest of the words are scattered by the wind into the darkness of the night sky._


	10. Interrogation

“When did Clint get back?”

The question breaks Tony out of his sweet dreams about his cup of coffee. He half-raises his head to look at Steve, who is leaning at the counter and looking at him attentively. Tony glances tiredly around the living area and wonders how Steve knows that Clint is back at all. The sun has just risen and Tony had brought Pepper to their suite only a few minutes ago. Clint and Bruce eventually disappeared a little earlier. Tony doesn't know when but at some point they had just been gone. For a moment he seriously considers getting those tiny bells or better an entire wind chime to hang around Clint's neck.  
  
“Tony?”

Once again Steve pulls him out of his thoughts and Tony curses inwardly, wondering why Steve is never in a bad mood in the morning, except when he can't find his shoe. “Sometime in the night.” Tony mumbles indistinctly and turns back to his coffee dream in the hope that Steve finally shuts up. He doesn't.  
  
“And?” Steve settles down at the counter and prepares himself breakfast. Tony collects his thoughts, painfully. “How do you know that he's back anyway?” He asks before Steve finds more strenuous questions for first thing in the morning and Tony has to deal with his tired mind to answer them. Although counter-questions are really rude. Interestingly, Steve blushes, even his ears discoloured reddish. Instantly Tony is wide awake, well, almost. “Wait. You can't have met them. Jarvis also can't give you the information 'cause then you wouldn't blush like that.” Apparently Tony is right because Steve's face colour darkens. “Where … how do you know that I haven't seen them?” he stutters and makes Tony laugh.  
  
“If they haven't celebrated their reunion in the hallway – which I doubt – there is no reason for you to blush if you had actually seen them, but you'd also asked about Bruce and not only about Clint.” Tony thinks loudly and Steve shakes his head with a smile. “So how do you know?” Tony grins. Before Steve can piece together an answer Tasha enters the living area. With a cool look in her green eyes she gets Tony's cross-examination situation at once. She simply raises an eyebrow, considering Tony, and almost immediately Tony ducks his head. He thinks it's impressive that even after almost a year she has this effect on him but he can't change it. He still hasn't really become friends with her, the bond exists but much more superficial than with the others.   
  
Tasha moves closer, smiles at Tony and bends over Steve to steal half of his bun and place a light kiss on his temple. Tony is so perplexed that he sits there with his mouth open. Then he closes it only to open it again. Steve laughs at that. Tony knows he probably looks stupid and shuts his mouth, lowering his gaze to his cup. He can’t resist the urge to say something for long and looks up again. Natasha is laughing honestly for the first time ever. It's not a fake smile or a well-played laugh which just fits the situation. It’s a real laugh which makes her eyes sparkle. Still Tony doesn't know what to say that wouldn't sound awkward and so he keeps his mouth shut in the end. At least that explains how Steve knew that Clint’s back.   
  
“How … I mean, how long? Why the hell didn't I see that?” Tony finds his ability to speak again a few minutes later and is looking back and forth between Tasha and Steve. Steve's still laughing and Tony can totally understand that. He must have looked pretty stupid. “Since Clint tried to dance with Hulk. Steve came to me afterwards and asked what I meant with “even I don't know where all the scars are from.” Tasha doesn't say more but Tony supposes he doesn’t have to know everything. Actually it is enough to be in the middle of one strange relationship of a master assassin, he doesn’t feel the need to get in the middle of another one. So he just nods and says nothing more.   
  
Was there even anything to say?

Thor joins their small breakfast round next. He looks rested and happy. Tony bets that this is mostly Jane’s doing, who is only a few minutes later than Thor. She smiles sheepishly and sits down quietly besides Thor, who kisses her on the cheek and prepares her a cup of coffee. They quickly get involved in a lively discussion in which Clint's return is a topic. Thor, who has only noticed the whole thing from the outskirts shakes his head in disbelief and Tony is sure he hears him murmur softly, “Humans”.

Tony leans back and looks at the group. They look calm, normal, so relaxed that you could forget that everyone here at the table has killed someone, with the possible exception of Jane. Tony isn't sure about that, after all Jane is the girlfriend of a demigod.

Clint comes alone to breakfast. Tony has no idea how long he will be there, but suddenly he sits at the table, bending low over a cup of strong black tea. At least Tony suspect it’s tea because Clint usually doesn’t drink coffee. Abruptly there is silence and all eyes – except Tasha’s – are on Clint. Clint returns the gazes for a moment, then he smiles and waves hello. “Hi,” he says quietly, breaking the moment. Steve, Thor and Jane are talking at once; everyone wants their questions answered, preferably right now. Tony and Tasha sit back and shake their heads. When it finally becomes too colourful and loud Tasha intervenes.

“Guys stop. Clint only has two ears.”

This comes so dry and hot that it is immediately quiet and Clint gives Tasha a thankful nod.

“So what shall I say?” If he would show such things, Clint would certainly be sporting an embarrassed smile. His face is serious and calm, composed. Whatever the two worked out last night, Tony is sure they are in a good place. It doesn't have to be a fairy tale, all wonderful and perfect again overnight. Perhaps they have both understood that they have to work on a relationship, even if it hurts. Tony sips his coffee, watching the group and listening to the answers that Clint gives them. It's not always a direct response. A few times he refuses to answer.   
  
“Interrogatiosn are actually Tasha's speciality, aren't they?” Bruce has been standing behind Clint quite a while, just far enough away that he wasn't noticed by the group. Tony had noticed him, because he was standing right in Tony’s line of sight and because he had been waiting for Bruce. They seem to have done more than just talk last night. Bruce looks like he has slept more than an hour, not like the walking dead anymore. He steps up behind Clint, puts a hand on the archer’s shoulder and smiles.

No one says anything.

“I'm fine. We’ve talked. No, it's not all good but we'll try and get it right. Yes, we are a couple and yes, we were for a while.” Bruce summarizes the answers of the forthcoming inevitable questions and takes the wind out of the sails of the group. Tony didn't think that he would do that but he can't blame him either. After all, they have hidden long enough. Nevertheless the conversation starts up again and Bruce sits down next to Clint, touching the archer briefly on the shoulder and nodding in Tasha's direction, with a big grin. Tasha smiles back and her hand slips under the table, a few seconds later Steve blushes.

Wait a sec…

A whole chandelier lights up in Tony's mind and he curses extensively, internally. When he is sure his heart is betting at a normal pace again he starts to speak. “That's what you've protected? With all those hints, big and small. You played hide and seek with me?” He asks in a moment of silence. All eyes rest on him immediately but Tony ignores them. He only looks at Clint and then at Bruce and Tasha. All three nod slowly. “Why?” Tony can't help but sound a bit upset. He sees no reason why Tasha and Steve would have to hide themselves.   
  
“It's quite simple. Trust. I needed time, Tony.” Tasha looks Tony directly in the eye. She doesn't blink and doesn't look away. Not even when Tony’s gaze becomes angry and he is about to retort something fierce. Tasha tilts her head left, just a bit. “After the dancing around with Hulk I talked to Clint 'cause he hadn’t told me about Bruce and him. I asked him to give me the same time as I have given him.” She adds and Tony thinks about it. He reaches for his coffee and downs it in one gulp. He'd prefer Scotch but it's way too early for that, even for him. Instead he gets himself another cup of coffee which he drinks slowly and quietly.

Half way through his coffee, in the midst of the re-emergence of conversation between the others and as Pepper joins them and talks with Jane about shopping, Tony gets it. Somewhere along the way Tony's mind calms down again and it's okay. Maybe it’s because it simply feels too good to sit here and something that feels that way can't be wrong. His gaze wanders from one to another.

Clint, who is silent now, drinking his tea and throwing an occasional glance at Bruce, looks peaceful; more peaceful than Tony has ever seen him. They will still have a lot to clarify and Tony can't shake the feeling that he will be part of the discussions now and then. It'll work. Bruce – for his part – looks amazingly happy. Not so happy that he smiles all over his face, but happy enough that you can see his eyes sparkle every time his gaze connects with Clint's. The deep dark circles under his eyes are almost gone and when Tony looks closer he sees a tiny blue flower in Bruce's breast pocket. It's the same flower that he had on the terrace last night. Blue Stars if Tony remembers it right. He can't really understand the language of flowers but it seems to work for Clint and Bruce. Tony is grateful that Phil led the archer to this idea.   
  
For the first time Tony can remember, Tasha seems completely relaxed. All her senses seem to be on the small group and all tension is gone. Tony is certain that the appearance is a bit deceiving, but he has never seen her smile so honestly. Maybe it means that Tasha has finally realised that she doesn't have to be the strong one all the time. Maybe Steve is exactly the right man for her and Clint was not because he and Tasha are just too similar. Tony will understand it someday.

Steve is still (or again) slightly red. Tasha will be good for him. She will be his connection to this new, still so strange, world for him. Both of them could learn a lot from each other. Perhaps Tasha will learn that not everything is bad and evil and maybe Steve can give her some of his always-seeing-the-good-in-humans perspective. That's what Tony hopes for.   
  
Thor and Jane look like an old but still-fresh-in-love couple and the astrophysicist seems to have no problem with the fact that Thor tries to eat things with its packaging now and then or behaves strangely in other ways. Thor has really good manners towards her and seems to feel comfortable with her.

And Pepper?   
  
Pepper leans against Tony, her head on his shoulder, her warm breath tickling his neck and he smiles.

“This is what family feels like, Tony.” she says softly, smiling as he nods.

 

Yes. Probably she is right about that.   
  
°°°°

 

In the evening they sit again in the living room and have made themselves comfortable with popcorn, beer and wine. This time Pepper has chosen the movie and opted for a vampire movie. Although “Priest” doesn't really sound like it is about vampires. Until now Tony hasn’t really seen much of the movie. He is much too busy trying to sort all his thoughts from the last few months since the attack of Loki's army, and watching the group around him.

Steve and Thor have made themselves comfortable on the wide couch, which is against the wall to the next room. Natasha is sitting on the floor on the carpet, her back against Steve's legs and Steve's hand rests naturally on her shoulder as he stares fixedly at the screen.

After breakfast, Tony had asked Steve why he hadn’t said anything. Steve once again blushed and looked very embarrassed. His response was perfectly understandable for Tony.  
  
“I was concerned about Clint hunting me with one of his explosive arrows. I didn't know Tasha had spoken with him. That's why I didn't say anything. Believe me the boy is really impressive. I didn't really believe Tasha when she said there is nothing between them. At least I thought Clint was in love with her.”

Tony didn't tell him that there definitely was more between Natasha and Clint a long time ago. He is sure Tasha told Steve about that but if not he wouldn't go adding fuel to the fire unnecessarily. He has experienced enough fires in the last few months. Jane sleeps with her head on Thor's shoulder and his arm is around her, calm and happy. It’s a mystery to Tony that she can sleep while such a movie is playing, but he doesn't want to know what the two have been doing at night that leaves Jane so tired.   
  
Tony and Pepper are sitting on the second part of the corner couch that has its back to the kitchen area. Pep is snuggled up to Tony and is following the movie closely. Every now and then, she hides behind a small pillow she holds onto tightly. This is more interesting to Tony than the “priest”.

As always, Clint is sitting diagonally behind Bruce on the backrest of the couch. He's leaning against the glass and seems to track the movie with only half his attention. Tony wonders if he is still awake enough to follow it at all because Clint has his eyes half closed. He looks as if he might slip from the backrest any moment.   
  
Tony laughs softly, fortunately at a reasonably fitting point in the movie. He laughs because he sits in a different place than usual and has a different viewing angle. From here, right next to Clint and Bruce, he can see what he doesn't see usually. Clint's hand is on Bruce’s neck; his fingers are playing with the physicist’s hair, which proves that he is still awake. Tony smiles to himself. Clint squints, tired and, as if he feels Tony's gaze, he looks directly at him. Only for a tiny moment he pulls a corner of his mouth up into a small smile and nods to Tony.

It was a long time coming and it will be a long time more until everything is as it is meant to be but Tony is sure that they will make it, together. 

For sure.

Family can get through almost anything and because they are already a delightful, kinky, crazy, broken and wired family full of heroes... hey, they can survive everything.

“Sir, Director Fury is on the line,” Jarvis interrupts the movie and only moments later Fury's voice fills the room and Tony remembers immediately that he still has a promise to keep when meeting Fury again.

 

“Avengers assemble!”

  
°°°°°°°°°°°°  
  


_Tasha and Tony are in the cargo area of the Quinjet which Clint is just about to lift from the helipad of the Tower to bring them to the Helicarrier. No one really knows what is waiting for them. Fury just said something about “a lot” and “dangerous”._

_They will find out. Tony has a far more important question on his lips, he has had since the previous evening and hasn't managed to ask. Until now._

“ _What promise had Clint made you that you could bring him back? With your hide and seek thing, you owe him not the other way around.”_

_Tasha looks at him for a moment and then she smiles sadly._

“ _A long time ago Phil made Clint promise him that he would stop running. After a mission which ended badly. I reminded him of that promise.” She says, simply, and even if there might be more in those words, Tony doesn't ask. At this moment he sees Bruce leaning over and gently touching Clint._

_If Tony gets the reading of the lips correctly Bruce had given Clint a very clearly spoken “I love you”._

_That's worth it isn't it?_


	11. Future

It's a balmy autumn day, the sun is still high in the sky and Tony sits relaxed on the terrace, watching Thor and Bruce, who are hanging a bilgen pig over a makeshift fire pit. Tony doesn't want to know where Thor got the animal from. He is happy that they finally have a quiet day after a hell of a week. HYDRA has kept them on their toes with one battle after another in all the major cities of the east coast. It was like HYDRA was trying to distract them from something or just trying to wear them out. They haven't figured it out because the attacks simply stopped. Just like that.   
  
Without warning. Just like they started.

Tony knows that SHIELD has its best analysts and agents on this but he is infinitely glad that Fury has given them a day off. Maybe more than a day depending on how soon HYDRA starts attacking again. They are all exhausted. Steve has a cast on his left arm, even the bones of a super soldier break sometimes, although his bones and injuries heal twenty times faster than normal. Steve takes it calmly and ignores the hint of the medics to rest. This must be the influence of Tasha. In the last weeks Steve has become more confident and isn't ready to believe everything he’s told. Tasha on the other hand seems softer with Steve by her side. Tony joked that she will eventually show up in a white flower dress but withdrew immediately when Tasha looked at him. That look was the threat of an extremely painful death.   
  
Steve and Tasha have set up the buffet on the kitchen counter and Clint stacked the drinks in the fridge. Tony himself has to rest. All of them have some kind of injury, but Tony got the worst of it, despite the suit. HYDRA brought him down once too often. Next to his rib injury and various lacerations, he has a haematoma which stretches out over his entire left side. It’s incredibly painful and Tony is happy that he doesn't have to move too much right now. Pepper watches him with Argus eyes. So he has time to watch and sleep. Tony hasn’t felt so tired in a long time. He leans back in his chair, sipping a non-alcoholic Cocktail mocktail and dozes.   
  
The chatting and laughter of his friends is the perfect background music to relax. They’ve lived together more than two years; have fought some battles together against enemies and against themselves. Tony remembers the time when Clint left and Tasha followed to get him back on the grid. He had hardly been back when the next battle had been waiting for them. Maybe that's been good. That way they could leave a part of their frustration on the battlefield. In the weeks after that Tony has witnessed countless conversations between Clint and Bruce and sometimes he wonders why it can’t be easy for them, just one time. Of course this question doesn't really help; that's why Tony banished it from his head.   
  
They have all changed and developed through the last years, and somehow they have grown together in this time. To become friends, family, people who don't have to hide or have to adjust. Or demi gods, super-soldiers and master assassins who don't have to. Of course they argue. About the movie evening, about the consumption of alcohol at parties, even about who is sleeping how long and when a training session is necessary. Tony still laughs about the first time Steve got in the ring with Tasha _and_ Clint...   
  
… and seconds later was down on the floor half unconscious. Of course Steve didn't let it discourage him from trying again … and failing again. Since then he has learned to appreciate the training with the both of them. The two individually are already a tough challenge but together they are scary. Like a unit. Tony wouldn't even dream of challenging them both at one time, at least not without his suit and even then not of his own free will.

He is happy watching Steve fighting against them. The archer has even begun to teach Steve sword fighting, although Steve was a little sceptical about that. He still has a lot of respect for the archer, even more since Clint gave him the shovel talk. Slowly they have become friends.

Everything has settled down.

Even Thor no longer has a boundless fascination with human customs. He also doesn't try to get into the TV or eat food with packaging any more. It seems as if he had come to terms with his stay on earth.

Tony likes his life like this. He can spend hours with Bruce in the lab, tinkering, drinking beer with Clint in the evening and talk to Steve about his Dad.

“Dreaming?”

Bruce sits down in the chair next to Tony, toasts him with a bottle of beer and smiles. He has changed too. The aura of the tragically sad physicist is still there but so much brighter and more enjoyable. Bruce is not as worried about Hulk as he was at first and the big guy has come to peace with his role in the world.   
  
Tony grins and closes his eyes again.

He remembers how Clint made it clear within the first battle after his return that he still trusts Hulk and Bruce with his life. He had – again – been on a high-rise as their eyes to observe the enemy's movements and coordinate the team. Somehow their enemies always have the same strategy to expel Clint from his panoramic position. They simply blow up the building. In most cases Clint is prepared and disappears before it can come to a critical incident. This time his rescue was Hulk – once again – who hung on one of the lower floors of the building and had roared at a deafening volume when he saw what their enemies were about to do.   
  
“Cupid! Jump!”

Hulk stretched out his arm invitingly in Clint's direction. The archer didn't even hesitate but made his jump so he would fly in Hulk's direction. The big guy caught him as he flew by and got down to the ground then took Clint on to the next roof. It was as if they had never been separated, as if there had never been this dispute. Maybe that's the way it is for Hulk. Even if he is part of Bruce he has his own personality. Maybe Hulk's never been angry or mad at the archer. Tony has never thought about that and he has never asked Bruce.   
  
Today it isn't important anyway.

“What did the medics said about Clint's shoulder?” Tony finally asks, turning to Bruce. The physicist shrugs. “He should rest and avoid the range, but ...” Bruce falls silent again and just shrugs. “You know him. He can’t sit still for a day. It probably won't stay this quiet.” Bruce’s gaze lies on the pig that Thor is turning over the fire. Tony has to confess that it really smells good. He knows that Bruce is right and he is willing to admit that he is just enjoying this day. Plus he is really hungry.

They are silent for a while, each in his own thoughts, only interrupted by Clint who comes to Bruce, presses a kiss on his head and steals the beer bottle then flees again from a half-hearted blow in his direction. Tony thinks it is a good thing how naturally they handle their relationship.   
  
“You know when Clint first contacted me in Calcutta and we talked I didn't know what would happen. Months later I would have given everything for an answer to my question “Why” and when I had it ...” Bruce laughs and shakes his head.

“I didn't want it any more. Now? Now I can't believe that I have this much luck. With Betty it was different. Not less beautiful, but scarier.” Apparently Bruce has thought a lot recently, just like Tony, and now he wants to share these thoughts. That's why Tony nods and doesn't say anything. He understands Bruce. “With Clint … I don't know. It’s like someone had shot an arrow through my mind to draw a line.” Tony laughs involuntarily. He knows what Bruce is trying, and failing, to say.   
  
“You mean you got it bad.”

Bruce nods. “I never thought this could work. That it could be this good and, well, that it could happen to me.”

Bruce is a little green around the tip of the nose. Not in anger or nausea but rather embarrassment. That's the price he pays for accepting Hulk as a part of his personality, of his being. Bruce no longer turns red, he turns green. Tony hands him a new bottle of beer. He is sure that everything is as it is meant to be. They are together. Maybe some people don't understand their strange little society, maybe it isn't normal. Who knows? Tony learned early that normal is what one decides for oneself. Not always or in every aspect but in most cases. He has decided for himself that they have as much normalcy as any other family.   
  
Tony is a bit afraid of when any of them has kids. Tasha is hard to imagine as a mother and Pepper would certainly wait a few more years. Tony never thought about how Jane and Thor would handle kids. For Bruce and Clint kids are superfluous anyway. Both have said that they don't want children. Not adopted and certainly not from a host mother. The danger of Hulk passing through genes is far too big. Clint has muttered something about “childhood trauma” and “are you nuts?”

“Did you think it would be like this?”  
  
Bruce pats Tony on the shoulder to get his attention back. For a moment Tony is irritated and looks at him questioningly and Bruce makes a comprehensive gesture towards the others. Wordlessly Tony shakes his head. If he thinks about it, he would have told anyone who had described this scenario to him a year ago that they were completely mad, crazy, and urgently needing therapy.

“What? That it would be like in one of those fairy tales? Cheesy and pink?”

The question hangs between them for a moment before the autumn wind carries it away and Bruce and Tony laugh together.

More words aren't needed.   
  
°°°°°  
  
 _If Jarvis could smile he would do that right now. Over months he has collected little scenes around the Avengers. He has quietly listened when they talked, glimpsed when they met._

_If he had this impulse, Jarvis would thank Tony for writing him so he can continue to develop and mimic human emotions._

_Maybe it's good that Tony has no idea how human Jarvis has become. Of course Jarvis knows that he is not a man and he certainly doesn't want to be one. He is perfectly content to sit and watch._

_While the Avengers enjoy their evening with bilgen pig, cocktails and good music – well Thor has a different taste in that than Tony, let alone Steve – Jarvis creates a new file in his system. One in which he is able to record all the moments – large and small._

_Thus, someone remembered that there are still so many other things between all of the battles, the pain and suffering that are worth being preserved._

_Stories and pictures._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of "Like an arrow" but only the beginning for Bruce and Clint and the whole family. There will be more stories around them, it'll just take time to translate them. Thank you all for reading this sweet little story, for your nice comments and kudos and all. Thank you again Sammie for beta reading this.


End file.
